These are the choices we made
by jjbb-1996
Summary: Set season 2, follows the gangs adventures between episodes in season 2. Lots of Robin and Marian, not for Gisborne fans. Marian and Allan have a special friendship whilst shes a spy, Robin gets up to all sorts of trouble. Goes right up until the end of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin woke later than he had intended to but, like Marian, he had had the best night's sleep then he had in a long time. He felt well rested and like he could do anything, the image of Marian on the back of his horse, her arms wrapped around him yesterday was still in his mind and he thanked the lord that she hadn't married Gisborne. "Robin! Robin!" He heard Will shouting and quickly jumped from his fur slab.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I have something to show you come on!" Will said running off in the direction of the ridge. Will stopped in the bottom of the ridge. "Look!" he said beaming. Robin looked at him confused. All he could see was the other side of the ridge.

"Ermm Will..." He paused. "What am I looking at?" Will's laughter confirmed that Robin was missing something. Will walked past him and pulled a lever that was well hidden in the rocks. What appeared to be a door opened upwards and revealed separate compartments in a dug out area. "I thought that we were all in need of a boost so I've been working on this for a while." Will smiled. Robin patted him on the back.

"It is absolutely amazing." Robin beamed.

"Im glad you think so, there's still a bit left to do but I need some help."

"Of course, tell the gang. I have to go and get someone." Robin said and headed in the direction of the Knighton to fetch Marian whilst Will headed to fetch the rest of the gang.

* * *

Knighton

Marian, Adam and Mark where all walking through the fields, taking count of the livestock. "I make it 22 claves." Adam said. "Mark?"

"21." Mark replied.

" You are both wrong they are 23. One under the ttr…eee." Marian trailed as she caught a glimpse of Robin strolling from the very tree she was talking about.

"Marian is that?" Mark asked.

"I believe it is, go meet him ask him what he thinks." Marian smiled, Mark was 2 years younger and he always needed someone's approval, Marian and Adam had always thought it was due to the constant belittling he had suffered from his father as a child. He had been practicing with his bow for months now and could finally hit 2 apples of a tree at the same time. Once Mark was close enough he began speaking. "Robin, Robin, look what I can do!" He fired an arrow into the apple tree opposite and 2 apples pierced by an arrow fell to the floor.

"That's great Mark, you've been practicing."

"Lady Marian has been helping me." Mark smiled looking to Marian, Marian had the quill in her hand and was writing there stock down, nodding whilst Adam spoke. Robin looked across the sun was behind her and he couldn't help but realise how beautiful she was, but she looked tired. She looked as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and he guessed that, in her world, it probably was. People relied on her just as people relied on him. Robin walked across the field to stand in front of them.

"Are you busy?" He asked. She looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Ok, I get your busy." Robin smirked. "I mean do you have time to come with me?"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled. She looked at Adam.

"Do you mind?" She whispered. He took the book and quill.

"Of course not." Adam smiled.

"Ok let's go." Marian smiled. Robin extended his hand and Marian took it. Robin smiled to her and began leading her to his new camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! How are we liking the new story, sorry it has taken me so long to get here! Hope you like, please read and review.

Jess :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Outlaws Camp

"This is amazing!" Marian cried as she walked into the camp Will Scarlet had built. "Who built it?" She disappeared under and beam and emerged the other side of Robin.

"You are like a small child Marian." Robin laughed enjoying watching Marian's amazement. "Will built it." Marian had turned slightly red at Robin's first comment and decided best to calm down, the rest of the gang were moving what little possessions they had into the new camp. She leaned against a beam and smiled.

"It's very impressive Will." She said to the young carpenter.

"Thank you Lady Marian." Will smiled turning slightly red.

"Please Marian is just fine," She smiled. Robin smiled to her and his eyes sparkled once he thought of his plan.

"I have a plan Marian." Robin smiled. Marian furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side.

"Go on?"

"How about, you help move some stuff then you can stay for dinner?"

"You make it sound like a privilege." Marian laughed.

"It is!" Much defended, "And you would be lucky to be able to eat such… such.. fine food!" Robin laughed whilst Marian turned red again.

"I'll help, then I can have some of Much's marvellous cooking." Marian said a little quieter than Robin had expected.

"Come on then." Robin said leading Marian to the former camp.

* * *

After the 'camp' had been moved, the outlaws plus Marian spread themselves around the new camp. Marian sat herself on the steps just down from the bunks, she admired Will's work, it was like a master craftsman had built it. The second thing Marian was admiring was Robin, he took everything in his stride. The way he was with everyone Marian was almost envious. The only thing she wasn't envious off was the food. As much as she didn't want to be rude, she couldn't eat it. It had no taste and was bitter. She set her plate down next to and stood to collect her cloak.

"Leaving so soon," She jumped when she felt Robin hands on her hips and heard him whispering in her ear.

"How do you do that?" She replied turning to face him tying her cloak.

"It's a gift." He smiled, "I'll walk you back, there are a lot of… unsavoury characters in these woods." He had stepped closer and pulled her hood up, "Don't want you getting cold either," he whispered and kissed he lightly on the cheek.

"Ohh please," Much scoffed. Marian raised her eyebrow and Robin laughed.

"Come on," Robin said and took Marian's hand. "I'll be back soon." Robin said to his gang.

"So you didn't like your dinner I take it." Robin said walking with Marian back towards Knighton.

"You noticed?" Marian replied.

"I did indeed."

"Did Much notice?"

"No, I will just get questioned about it when I get back."

"You didn't have to walk me home."

"And allow you to walk through the forest where anyone can lay their hands on you. Then no thank you."

"So you are saying, Locksley, that you actually care." Marian laughed. He stopped walking, still holding Marian's hand, causing her to stop to. "What?" Robin raised one finger to his lips.

"Shhh, listen." He whispered.

"What?" Marian whispered, Robin smiled and put his free hand behind her neck pulling her face to his, he bent his neck to kiss her, he was delighted when she returned his kiss.

"Nothing," he smiled. She shook her hand and started to walk again.

"You are infuriating, do you know that?"

"You'd get bored if I was anything but." Marian faked a laugh, making Robin laugh.

They walked in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"How is your father?" Robin finally asked, once they could see the lights of Knighton.

"Worried," Marian said honestly.

"About Gisborne?" Robin's eyes grew cold. Marian didn't seem to notice she continued to look at her home, she could just make out her father sat in his chair in front of the fire.

"Not just him, he is worried about the sheriff. Lord Merton was killed by the sheriff, he is worried the Sheriff will discover that he led the rebellion."  
"Lord Merton was killed?" Robin sounded surprised.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I had no clue. I did not even know who was in the rebellion."

"I thought you were committed to your king and to fight for him." Marian finally turned to look at him, "Why didn't you try to save 'him' that day?"

"I had bigger things to worry about." Robin said honestly, he began to turn red. "If I was losing you, I might as well lose my king." He whispered.

"Well let's hope you won't have to lose either." She smiled. "Now I'm sure I can make it home from here without being attacked, but if you feel the need to remain here to just make sure, then you are more than welcome." Robin laughed and kissed her on the cheek,

"Goodnight Marian."

"Goodnight Robin." She began to walk away but paused. "Oh and Happy Birthday for tomorrow Robin." She smiled. Robin did feel compelled to make sure she got to the house safe and once he saw her walk in through the front door and greet her father and Sophia he was content that tonight, at least, she would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Knighton Manor - a week later

"Come down now or I will torch your house!" Gisborne shouted, Marian sprinted across the landing to stairwell and ran down the staircase. "Father!" She shouted, "Father!" She reached the bottom of the stairs and was horrified when she saw a guard holding onto her father and Gisborne yielding a torch.

"You will come when I say!" Gisborne shouted again.

"What do you want?" Marian demanded.

"Your coming to the castle the sheriff wants you where he can see you."

"No we are not my father is frail realise him!"

"You do not tell me what to do." Marian had never seen Gisborne so angry. "Burn the house."

"No guy! No." Gisborne pushed Marian back. "Please sir Guy."

"Better." Gisborne stared at Marian, he had her exactly where he wanted her, now he was going to make her beg. "BEG." He snarled. Marian looked at her father with tears in her eyes, the image of the night her mother died all to fresh in Marian's mind. He looked frightened and she would do anything to stop his fear.

She took a deep breath and started, "Please, Sir Guy, I beg you."

"Much better." He sighed. He walked to the soldier with who was holding the torch, "But still not good enough." He began to light the curtains in the house.

"NOOOO!" Marian screamed. Gisborne turned around and began to push her out the house, "Get off me," Marian sniffed through her screams and tears. As the guards grabbed her to walk her and her father to Nottingham she saw Robin aiming an arrow at Gisborne, she shook her head and Robin silently cursed her. She looked behind her at the house burning and prayed to God that the workers had made it out and that someone would get her horses.

* * *

Meanwhile

"MARK!" Adam shouted running through the servants quarters. "JESS!" "MARY!" he continued to run. "SOPHIA," everyone rushed from their rooms, "The house is on fire we have to leave,"

"The master and lady Marian," Sophia said rushing towards the stairwell to the house. Adam grabbed her,

"They are already out, I will explain later, trust me." Adam said rushing her out of the door. "The dogs," He gasped as he heard them howling. "I have to go back!" Just as Adam made to run Robin came rushing around the corner,

"Is everyone out?!" He shouted.

"Yes. Robin, Marian's horses." Adam said, as soon as Adam had said it Robin knew what he had to do! He ran to pull open the doors of the stables, the flames had just started licking at the stables. "Mark go with him." Adam shouted as he ran back into the house, he reached the room where the dogs slept and opened the door. The two dogs ran out and into the courtyard shortly followed by Adam.

When he exited the house he saw Robin and Mark stood with the three horses, mark appeared to be trying to calm the one he was holding but it continued to whine and stamp his foot. Adam ran across and looked at Leo's leg, "He's burnt it," He said, "We can't do anything about it now, we will have to wait until morning."

"Do you all have somewhere to stay?" Robin asked staring as the house creaked and cracked falling into a huge pile of burning wood. He knew what Marian would be thinking off, and he wanted nothing more than to rebuild her home straight away.

"Yes thank you Robin," Sophia said, "The other villagers will take us in I am sure." Sophia smiled.

"Is there anything you need? Blankets, food?" He asked, just as he finished the entire house fell and massive clouds of smoke and ash rose from the remains of Knighton hall.

"Robin," Adam said.

"Yes Adam."

"Make sure she's ok, wont you?"

"Of course I will, you have my word." Robin said. "Now are you sure you will be ok?"

"We will be fine." Adam said.  
"Then I had better be going before someone sees me. If you need anything just walk into the forest my men will find you." Robin said and headed in the direction of Sherwood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Knighton

Marian had successfully snuck out of the castle dressed as the night-watchman and now she was sat atop her horse, looking at the pile of ash that was once her home, she had to pull down the masks to stop them from getting wet form the tears that where threatening to fall from her eyes. She only hoped that everyone had made it out ok, and that her horses were alright. She would take the food and blankets she had with her to the village tonight, she wouldn't stop least someone recognise her. She trotted down into the village and dropped the two big sacks, she whistled knowing that if Adam was alive and well he would hear and would come outside. Marian was right, shortly after she had whistled Adam appeared from the back of a house in the village, she nodded to him and turned to head back out the village.

"Wait, everyone is asleep." He whispered, Marian stopped her horse and dismounted. She turned and ran towards him, he opened her arms and she ran into them and began weeping into his shoulder. "It's alright, everyone is safe. We even rescued the dogs and the horses." Adam soothed. Marian nodded sniffing trying to stop her tears. "The only thing was Leo had a small burn on his left back hock. But Robin bought some healing salve for him and he seems to be getting better."

"Good." Marian sighed, "Is anything salvageable?" She asked.

"We have not had a chance to look, it has only just stopped smouldering." Adam replied.

"I see." Marian sighed once more, "I should go I cannot be gone to long, least someone misses me."

"Alright, I hope you're alright Marian."  
"I'll be fine." She turned to collect her horse, to find it had gone, probably returned to the home she had borrowed it from. "I take it I'm walking." She laughed slightly. "I'll see you soon, hopefully." Marian started walking towards Knighton she would take a shortcut through the forest she would get back to Nottingham quicker.

* * *

Sherwood forest

Marian was jogging through the forest, walking was taking too long, but she had the worst feeling that someone was following her, she quickened her pace almost reaching a sprint but she knew she couldn't keep up this pace for long. She heard a branch cracking and now she knew there was someone there, she began to sprint when she felt a hand around her elbow, without thinking she turned and punched the foe in the face, making contact with their nose.

"OWW! Hey woah, its me, it's Robin!" Robin said holding his nose. Marian's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could just make out his clothes and his distinctive hair.

"Oh my… Robin I am so sorry." She gasped placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let me see." He lifted his head and moved away his hand. Marian gasped when she saw the blood trickling from his nose. "I am really sorry." She said again. She ripped a piece of cloth from her cloak and began gently dabbed away the blood. "Sit down and tilt your head." He did exactly as she said and sat at the base of the tree. "Robin please say something." Marian pleaded concerned, still dabbing away the blood.

"Ow," He laughed.

"I think it has stopped. I am sorry." Marian apologized. Robin stood and took her hands.

"It's ok, I was going to scold you for passing through Sherwood on your own at this time of night, but you defended your corner without even knowing you had one." He smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Actually no, it hurts." Robin whinned, barely managing to contain his grin. "Kiss it better?" He whispered in her ear.

"If you're not careful you will get another and this time I will not stop the bleeding."

"Im serious Marian, I think you really hurt me and the only way it will get better is by a kiss." He looked at Marian with puppy dog eyes and wearing that stupid pout that Marian was infuriated by but found strangely sexy. He lowered his head and she stretched on her toes to kiss his nose.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much better." Robin laughed. "Anyway there was a reason for my stopping you, other than to get a bloody nose."

"Which is?"

"I wanted to make sure you are ok." He said sincerely, "I haven't been able to see you since that night."

"I am alright." She replied, Robin could sense her sadness and pulled her into his chest.

"I don't believe you!" He sighed.

"That's because I'm lying." She laughed feebly.

"Do you want to talk?"

"If I'm honest and please don't be offended but not really."

"I understand." He smiled, she turned her head to look into his eyes, so full of care and, well, love. She smiled at him and he bent his head to kiss her, but soon pulled back when his nose touched her cheek. She giggled and he was glad to have made her laugh.

"Im glad my pain brings you joy."

"Oh it does trust me." Marian laughed.

"Right well you have a castle to get back to, unless you would like to stay at the camp?" Robin asked knowing what the answer would be before he even finished speaking.

"My father." She replied simply.

"I know." He sighed, "Come on lets go." Robin took Marian's hand and began walking towards Nottingham. They walked in silence, apart from the moments Robin would ask if Marian was ok. They had reached the edge of the forest when Marian remembered.

"Oh Robin I almost forgot." She gasped, "I was in a secret passage in the castle and heard Gisborne and the sheriffs conversation about a strong room."

"A strong room?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it is where he is holding what he calls his 'war chest'."

"Where is it?"

"If you would let me finish, I could tell you." Marian said growing impatient.

"Sorry, go on."  
"It is in the south end of the castle, it is in the lowest point you can get, you have to go past the stairwell for the dungeons and there is a passageway well concealed. I think it may actually be the castle cellar which he has converted."

"Guards?"

"None."

"Nice work Marian," Robin grinned. "Now will you be ok to get back in on your own?" He asked turning serious.

"I got out ok. I am sure I can get back in." She smiled.

"Be careful."

"Im not the one who is going to attempt to break into the sheriffs strong room." Robin grinned at her, she shook her head and continued. "Be careful."

"Always." He smiled, she stretched on her toes to kiss him again and then took off running towards Nottingham. Robin watched until she had disappeared inside the city gates. He turned and headed back to camp, ready to come up with an excuse as to why he will surely have a black nose in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nottingham castle

Marian was sat in her room in the towers of Nottingham castle. She felt it wise to stay out of the Sheriff and Gisborne's way, Robin had successfully emptied the strong room the night before, and therefore tempers were high. She had been to visit her father in his own room and he looked pale, she felt the longer she stayed the more likely she would be to cry and she wanted to be strong for him. She needed to be strong for him, but it was becoming increasingly harder. Her maids had lit her a fire and she was sat before it staring into the flames. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, the image of Knighton burnt to the ground the latest time. But then an image she hadn't had to face in a long time rose into her mind. The young 4 year old girl clutching to Sophia's leg as they lowered her mother's coffin into the hole which had been dug for her. Marian stared at the fire wishing the memory would stop but not being able to will it enough.

* * *

_Marian, watched in horror as the coffin was lowered to the ground, still only a little girl she did not understand death but all she knew was that was her mother and that she would never see her again. That much she knew. She looked up from her position at Sophia's leg to see her father stood. He stood tall and proud, not really looking, a glassy vacant look in his eyes. He did not cry, he did not weep. She looked across the other villagers who were all crying and she was confused. She did not understand why everyone else appeared to be upset besides her father. When the priest started speaking Marian did not hear. She was frightened, her father looked pale and cold, she moved from Sophia's side to her father and tugged on his robe. He did not respond, "Daddy." She whispered, "Daddy what's going on?" She asked. He still did not respond, she tugged one more time. _

_"__WHAT DO YOU WANT CHILD?" He shouted, making everyone stop, including the priest." "DO YOU NOT THINK THIS IS HARD ENOUGH!" He cried. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted to his daughter. She began to cry, but before Sophia could reach her, she had already began to run. Marian ran, she wanted to run from the crying people, and her father. The man who had just shouted at her, she was scared. She wanted nothing more than to run into her mother's arms, but that was impossible. Marian had darted through some trees which had made Sophia lose sight of her. She started to run back down the bank into Knighton but caught her foot on a branch, making her tumble down the hill. She reached the bottom and was unconscious from having hit her head and she had a small amount of blood dripping from a cut on her head. _

* * *

Marian was snapped back to present day when she heard the door close. She looked up from the fire ,which had long began to burn itself out, into the face of a handsome outlaw. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." He said weakly. Marian was sat in the chair with her knees drawn to her chest.

"It's alright, I was just thinking." She smiled.  
"Ooohhhh now that's dangerous." Robin laughed. Marian smiled her appreciation to him. Robin could see she was upset, he could also see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling up a stool just in front of her. Marian simply nodded.

"Well your little German count is on his way home." Robin added trying desperately to make her smile.

"He was not my count at all. But that is good news." Marian replied, there was no jest or joy in her voice, it was the coldest she had been to him since the day of her 'wedding'.

"Marian have I done something to upset you?" He asked surprised by her sudden coldness. His question made her look up, she put a hand to his cheek and smiled. "Of course you haven't."

"Well then tell me what upsets you." He replied taking her hand.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of my mother's funeral."

"What made you think of that?" Robin asked stroking the top of her hand that was resting in her lap.

" I have been to see my father." She paused, "He is ill. Very ill. I have never seen him look so weak."

"He will fight through, he is a brave man."

"If it were under other circumstances than I would agree with you. But the castle is no place for an elderly man, let alone one that is sick."

"Is there anything I can do?" Robin offered, he too was concerned for Edwards health, for although Edward had never been fond of him, he was Marian's father and Robin knew what it would do to her if anything should happen to him.

"No, but thank you for your offer." She smiled. "So when will you distribute the money."

"We have already started. We went to Knighton first." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"We plan to go to Nettlestone and Clun tomorrow."

"That's good, you aren't going to Locksley?"

"We went there today as well."

"Very good, you're organised for a change Robin of Locksley."

"I know, it's rare." Robin smiled.  
"Right, time for you to go."

"It's still only early." Robin noted.

"Your point Locksley?"

"Just saying."

"Go home." Marian smiled. Robin sighed.

"Ok." He rose from his stool and headed for the door. He stopped before the door and turned back, Marian had rose from the chair and stood looking at him, he smiled at her, then took her hands and pulled her body into his, he laced his hands through her hair and lowered his mouth to her lips. Her lips were always so soft, Robin could feel her hands running down his hair and settling at the base of his neck. Marian was the first to pull away, worried of how far they would both go.

"You should go." She breathed placing her forehead on his chest.

Robin nodded, "I'll see you soon." He stepped back and opened the door, he checked that hallway was clear before darting out and heading down the corridor and back to the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all. I would just like to say thank you to all the readers! I'm sorry my updates are so slow, i'm going through a bit of a rough patch. But I would like to give a massive thanks to my two reviewers, especially the guest review, it is reassuring to know people are reading and enjoying! and such lovely comments as well.

Anyway on with the story :D

* * *

Chapter 6

Sherwood Forest

Daniel stood in his hiding place an arrow placed in his small bow pointed at Gisborne as he rode away. Robin pulled to bow away from that direction as he crept up behind the boy, only to have an arrow pointed in his face. "Hey wooaah." Robin soothed. "You won't be needing that with me." He smiled.

Daniels face suddenly lit up, "ROBIN HOOD!" He shouted.

"Sshhh." Robin reminded.

"Sorry." Daniel said looking embrassessed.

"It's ok." Robin remembered the boy but he couldn't think from where, then he suddenly remembered, "You're from the orphanage. Daniel right?" Daniel nodded enthusiastically, "Good, now tell me what happened?".

"Gisborne he has my friends. We were playing in the forest and he saw him shoot arrows at some armour but they bounced off. When he saw we were there he chased us and he got my friends." Daniel started panting. "We have to save them."

"I will save your friends but first we need to get my gang, come on."

* * *

Outlaw camp

"Much what is this?" Allan asked sniffing the strange piece of meat on his wooden plate.

"It's rabbit!" Much persisted.

"What about vegetables and fruit, why must we eat bread and meat." Djaq asked. The 4 men scoffed.

"Fruit. We are outlaws not.." Allan was cut off by Robin entering the camp.

"Arm your self's men, we go to Locksley."

"Why?" Much asked. "And who's that?"  
"This is Daniel. And if im right, then we need to stop Gisborne, we also need to save this young man's friends." Robin placed a hand on Daniels shoulder.

"We go to Locksley." John said. Daniel stood watching the outlaws, he had heard Marian tell sister Mary about then all, but he had never imagined he would ever meet them. Robin tugged on his arm, "Come on lets go get your friends."

* * *

Locksley Orphanage

Marian had little time, she had only just managed to sneak out of the castle. She jumped of her horse and tied it to the tree. Once she reached the gate to the orphanage she realised that it was unlocked. "Sister Mary." She called as she walked through the door. "Sister Mary."

"Oh Lady Marian than goodness you are here."

"Why what has happened?" Marian asked concerned.

"Daniel and mark, and the rest of their gang. They are missing, they ran off into the forest earlier this morning and have not been back since."

"Why were they in the forest?"

"Playing outlaws, they have their own tags."

"I will ride into the forest and see if I can find them."

"Marian please be careful."

Marian ran to her horse and quickly jumped on his back, after she had untied it, and headed deep into the forest in search of Daniel and his friends.

* * *

Locksley

Marian was sat in the treeline watching Robin and the outlaws with the other children, listening to the clang of the blacksmith as he made the unbeatable armour she had overheard the sheriff and Gisborne talking about, which reminded her that she must speak with Robin. She thanked the lord Robin had found them, at least they would be somewhat safer than out in the forest on their own. But as she continued watching her hope started fading. Daniel, firing his catapult at Gisborne to save Robin, had been caught. She watched the boy struggle against Gisborne's grasp as he was dragged out into the middle of Locksley.

"Robin Hood will be back, he'll rescue me." Daniel said, his voice cool and calm. Marian's eyes filled with tears of pride.

"counting on it," the sheriff countered smacking Daniel around the back of the head. Marian filled with rage but knowing she could not go down there, stood helplessly and watched, she could see Robin and his gang with the other children safely consealed.

"People of Locksley," Gisborne shouted. "Let Robin Hood know this, we want our box and its content back by morning." He paused. "Or his little friend, will be punished." He paused again placing his sword across Daniels chest. "His little friend will die."

Marian watched horrified as Daniel was dragged back inside the manor. She looked down at Robin, she knew the box was important Robin wouldn't have taken it otherwise, but her son was more important, she would think of a way to help Robin rescue the boy. Even if it meant making a deal with the devil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nottingham castle

Marian had successfully made it back into the castle undetected and was now tending to her father. She was sat quietly dabbing sweat from his forehead when an arrow came buzzing through the window. She smiled as she ran her finger across the flecthing, and quickly excused herself from her fathers side so she could meet Robin in the Marketplace.

She walked the market and finally found him lurking behind some cloths. "My guard has gone for bread, we have 2 minuets, I heard about he boy, what do you want?" She asked.

"The sheriff and Gisborne are developing a new armour, it will make him and the black knights invincible, we have to stop him."

"We cannot risk the boy!" Marian defended.

" I know, but if the sheriff defeats the king then how many more lives will be lost?"

"My guard, I will get the boy out, tonight."

"How you are under house arrest?"

"I will find a way! That's the whole point in me being here." Marian said and quickly headed towards her guard, Robin stood watching her leave ensuring she was safe. Then slipping a coin to the stall holder he disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

* * *

Sherwood Forest – Later that night

After successfully tricking the sheriff into signing a release letter for Daniel, Marian was half way towards Robins camp. However she wished she were visting under better circumstances, her son was kidnapped and she was due to make friendship with Gisborne. Tonight would not be easy.

* * *

Outlaw camp

"Much? Is this rat?" Mark asked. The rest of the gang started smirking.

"It's chicken," Much defended.

"But I cant see any feathers?"

"Hmm we havnt seen any squirrels." Will added smiring before walking away.

"Right I don't suppose anyone around here has actually noticed but I have to do everything you all have to do and keep this larder stocked, so if anyone else would care to run themselves ragged in the forest trying to catch us some massive animal, then you can be the servant." Much ranted. The entire camp burst into laughter just as Marian walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Marian said walking into the camp. Robin looked up to see her in one of her most lovely gowns; he did not recognise this one. It must have been new.

"No in fact you have just missed Much's theatrics." Robin smiled.

"Lady Marian." Mark smiled.

"You know her?" Much asked. Before Marian could cut of Mark's answer, it had already come out.

"Well yes, she's Daniel's mother." Everyone's mouths dropped and they looked at Marian, but Robin stared at her with unblinking eyes. He said nothing but took her elbow gently and led her from earshot of the camp.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you." Marian started before Robin could lose himself in rage.

"Tell me what, that you have a child out of wedlock." Robin obviously beside himself with rage did well to keep his voice to an angry whisper.

"It is not like that. I never gave birth to him Robin."

"Then why do these children believe Daniel is your son? Do you realise what would happen if Gisborne found out?"

"Yes of course I do, why do you think he is in the orphanage and not at home with me."

"So if he isn't your son, what is he?" Robin asked. Marian sighed and began to retell Robin the story of the baby left on her doorstep. She told him of Robin's fathers bond with the child and how when the sheriff arrived he had to go to the orphanage.

"So you see, I never gave birth to him, I tried to find his mother, I asked every village around, but no one knew of a children and nobody knew of a recent mother to be. He must have come from afar."

"Why not just take him to the orphanage straight away?" Robin asked he was sitting in the hollow of a tree now.

"Because the truth is, I was lonely; I wanted a family but with you gone and suitors not suitable. Daniel was my best chance." Marian sighed with tears welling up in her eyes. Robin rose from the tree and took Marian in his arms.

"I am not leaving again, nor am I letting you go again." He whispered and gently lifted her chin so he could give her a gentle kiss.

Marian and Robin walked back to rejoin the rest of the gang. She pulled a letter out of her cloak.

"This is a pass to the castle gate, but underneath is an order to send Daniel back to the castle so the sheriff can question him tonight." Marian said.

"Gisborne won't release him to us, but he will release him… to a castle guard." Robin said tapping a hat of a guard. The outlaws looked around at each other, it was obvious Robin could not go, but one of them had to.

"I'll do it." Allan said, Gisborne would surely pay well for this. Marian looked towards Robin startled, Robin equally as surprised handed Allan the hat.

"Are you aware of the risk?" Marian asked, "If guy catches you.." Allan cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't worry, he'll be putty in my hands."

"You're a brave man."  
"Well," Allan shrugged, he did not feel brave, he felt a coward. But money was money at the end of the day. Marian handed him the letter.

"I'll go ahead, I told the sheriff I would call in on Gisborne so I must show my face there." She looked to Robin and he nodded although he was not happy about it. "Good luck." She smiled to Allan.

* * *

Nottingham castle

Marian had just got into bed when she heard the door rattling and a faint whisper. "Marian?" It was Robin, she was still annoyed at him for his irrational spying but she welcomed his company. She quickly rose from the bed and unlocked the door.

"Hello." She whispered. Robin smiled seeing her face.

"Hi." He bolted inside and Marian locked the door behind him.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Not well, Gisborne spotted it was Allan. He was lucky to get out." Robin replied as Marian climbed into bed. She made space for him and he kicked of his boots and settled on top of the covers. She shuffled closer to, resting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"So what will you do now?" She asked. "Well we have a replica box lined with pitch and made from thinner wood, we make the exchange and then I shoot a flaming arrow into the box and boom. Bye bye diamonds."

"You think that will work?"

"We don't have a choice Im afraid. I will not risk the boy." Robin said, Marian smiled this man was wonderful.

"Can he go back to the orphanage?" Marian asked.

"I don't see why not, Gisborne and the sheriff do not know who he is."

"That's good." Marian sighed. There was a blissful silence for a little while but Robin had a question he needed to ask.  
"Marian?"

"hmm," Marian replied sleepy as she was.

"What I saw between you and Gisborne, looked well cosy." He said trying to keep his anger in check.

"There is nothing between me and Gisborne Robin."

"Yes you say that but I saw the way you looked at him." He said getting angrier now, "It is the same way you looked at me."

"Your being ridiculous Robin." Marian said moving from his arms.  
"Am i?

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"No Robin. I do not love him."

"You would have married him that day though."

"That does not mean I love him."

"So why do I feel I am fighting for your affections. You obviously have feelings for him Marian I see it every time you look at him."  
"Your being stupid Robin, I do not have feelings for Gisborne."

"I do not believe you."  
"Then leave."

"Gladly." Robin rose from the bed, put on his boots and stalked towards the door.

"And until you can stop with the stupid assumption you can stay away." Marian said following to lock the door.

"As you wish, Mi'lady!" Robin huffed and pulled open the door and shut it behind him, making more noise than he had intended to. Marian cringed and quickly locked the door, heading straight back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

After Marian had made sure Daniel and the rest of the boys had returned home safely, she had made her way back through Sherwood hoping to find Robin to check he was ok. But he had not emerged, so she returned to the castle somewhat down hearted. She opened the door to her room to find a familiar face sat on the chair.

"ROBIN!" Marian was delighted she ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

"hey steady, I'm a little sore." Robin said returning her hug.

"Im sorry, how are you?" Marian asked.

"Ok, few cuts and bruises but I'll survive. How are the boys?"

"Back home, all safe all sound, thanks to you."

"You're welcome Marian." Robin smiled. "And I believe I should be thanking you, you saved my life after all."

"You did take a fair beating though. I was glad to see Gisborne burn. I've never hated him as much as when he fought you with that armour." Marian brushed her fingers across his face moving his hair from his eyes revealing his slightly black eye. "Does it hurt?"

"Not so much… Did anything happen to you for helping?" Robin asked.

"Not me, my father may not be so lucky, but nothing has been done as of yet. I am worried though."

"Marian I will always help you in every way I can."

" I know, but there are some things I must go through on my own."  
"You don't need to do this Marian. Please come with me!" Robin pleaded his hands each side of Marian face.

"I cannot Robin, my father needs me now more than ever!" she placed her hands on top of his, "We will be together soon, I promise." She smiled. Robin pulled her face towards his and kissed her pouring all his feelings into that moment.

"Stay safe Marian." He whispered.

"Always Robin." She answered, he kissed her one last time then left for the door.

"Sweet dreams Marian."

"Goodnight Robin." And with that Robin gave one final look before darting out the door and down the corridor towards the exit of the castle. He stopped when he heard the clanging of metal spurs, they were not heading towards him, but in the direction he had just come from.

"Marian." He whispered to himself. He turned towards the way he had just come, and silently began following the sound of spurs.

* * *

Marian had just changed for bed when she heard a banging on her door, she knew it could not be Robin, he knocked. And then a dark voice came that made her insides sink. "Marian, open your door I need to speak with you." Gisborne demanded.

"Guy please, I am tired."

"I need to speak with you now!" He growled and reached for the door handle. Robin, who was stood in a nearby hidden alcove, had placed an arrow in his bow ready should Gisborne try to force his way into his sweethearts room.

"Guy, it is late. Whatever it is you have to say, you must say it through the door or it can wait until morning."

"Marian, the sheriff… he.."

"He is what?"

"I cannot speak to you through the door."

"Then you cannot speak at all." Gisborne tried the handle again, Marian now holding the other side. He let out an angry sigh and started back the corridor. Robin moved further into the shadows to remain undetected and lowered his bow. Once he was sure Gisborne was gone, he crept out and made his way to Marian's room. He wanted to check she was alright. Robin placed a gentle knock on the door.

"Sir guy, with all respect, leave me alone, it is late and I do not wish to speak." Marian answered, Robin heard her rushing to the door and grab the handle again. He laughed slightly,

"Well Marian, if you cannot distinguish between me and Gisborne perhaps I should leave." He heard her gasp and then the door swung open, Marian grabbing his shirt and pulling him inside.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was angry but her face was positively beaming.

"I heard Gisborne making his way to your room, I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I can handle Gisborne."

"But you shouldn't have to you." Robin's eyes grew dark. "The last time you had to handle Gisborne I nearly lost you. I don't want that to happen again."

"It wont." Marian smiled. "England needs me. England needs us."

"And I need you." Robin murmured before pulling her into him and placing his lips upon hers.

* * *

Robin sat next to Marian on her bed, gently stroking her hair, whilst she lay fast asleep. He had promised her that as soon as she fell asleep he would leave, so that he too could have some rest, but as he sat there he could not bare to leave her. Perfectly at peace and calm, no worries and no pretending. She looked even more beautiful sleeping than she did awake, he looked out the window, the moon quickly lowering in the sky making way for the sun to break through. But every time he went to rise from her bed, she moved slightly making Robin not want to leave. He knew he must go, so for the fifth time that night, he rose from her bed. He silently put on his boots and moved effortlessly across the room to fetch his bow and quiver, he crept across to the door and opened it gently, casting one last look over the women he loved before darting out of the room and back to Sherwood forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Knighton

Robin walked into Knighton, followed by the rest of his gang, disturbing money and food as they passed. The evenings were fairly drawn out, but robin knew winter would come around soon. As he walked towards the remain of Knighton house, his inside went cold remembering the night it burnt down and Marian being dragged from her home. He searched the houses for Adam and finally found him out in the fields with the cows.

"Adam, how are you?" Robin asked.

"Something is not right Robin, these animals they should not be looking this poor."

"How do you mean?"

"I have done the same as every year but they do worse this year than ever before. I have found 2 dead this morning."

"Does Marian know?"

"No she has not been around. No one has seen her since the day Daniel was captured."

"I have to say I have not heard from her since the event in pits street. That was surely 2 weeks."

"They keep close watch on her."

"I know." Robin sighed.

"I do need to speak with her though." Adam said. Robin nodded. He and adam began walking back towards the village when Robin heard the sound of hooves, only one set but approaching fast. He whistled to his men and they all put there hoods up and ducked into cover. Robin smiled when he saw Marian fresh faced and glowing, cantering around the back of the village, she slowed her horse to a trot then a walk before entering the village. She quickly dismounted and sprinted across the yard to Adam who gladly opened his arms to receive her hug.

"I do not have much time. I need to get back before I am missed." Marian said. "How are you?"

"I am well." Adam sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"The cows Marian, I think they are sick."

"Show me?" Marian followed Adam in the direction of the cow field, whilst Robin and the rest of the gang came out of hiding to continue distributing money.

* * *

Marian walked the field with Adam, she told him to ask one of the older farmers from Locksley to come and look. So Adam quickly mounted a horse and headed in the direction of Locksley. As Marian walked back to the village, she noticed Robin leaning facing away from her talking to some villagers, she had known he had been here when she arrived, she always could feel his presence. And now, for once, she wanted to surprise him, so she quietly snuck behind the houses and finally reached the one he had been leaning on, she popped her head around the corner only to discover he moved. She suddenly felt a whisper on her neck and then the soft familiar voice she so longed to hear,

"Looking for someone?" He asked smugly. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her neck and wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her body into his.

"How do you do that?" She asked very content with the current arrangement.

"It's a gift." He whispered placing yet another kiss on her neck.

"I have news for you."

"Do tell." Yet another kiss.

"There is a messenger."

"hmmm." He murmured, after every line he spoke another kiss he placed on her neck moving slightly every time, making small circles on her belly.

"He passes through Sherwood."

"Can we talk about this in a minute? I havnt seen you for weeks, id really like to kiss you." He finally said, spinning her around and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close into his body. Marian also felt safe with him, even though every time she saw him it was courting danger. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his mouth searched hers. When Robin finally pulled away, it left Marian stunned. Robin was beaming obviously pleased with himself about the effect he had just had.

"So my messenger?" Robin asked leaning against the back of the house and taking one of Marian's hands.

"Yes, the messenger, Henry of Lewis, he is coming to inform the Sheriff and Gisborne of where the king plans to land when he returns to England, he passes through Sherwood on the north road. Around midday, I cannot give you an exact time."

"Brilliant work Marian, that is more than enough. You are a gift from above I swear." Robin smiled. Marian blushed slightly at his openness. "I also love when your cheeks turn that colour."

"I really should be going." Marian whispered and Robin nodded.

"Be careful Marian."

"Always." She said and retrieved her horse which was stood eating grass not far away from where they standing. Robin watched her mount her horse and when she turned to smile at him, he returned the smile with equal loving. He hated saying goodbye to her, but he knew that, for now, he needed her in the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey readers! Glad to see im getting more readers and more reviewers. However some reviews have been rather stupid. But anyway Im glad your enjoying the story. Onwards with the reading :D

Jess

* * *

Chapter 10

Matilda's new cottage

"Im sorry you had to leave your home because of me Matilda." Robin said, helping his gang move the last of Matilda, her daughter and her new grand-daughters things into the cottage.

"Nonsense, if I can't look after a lad I brought into this world, then who can I look after." Matilda scolded. "And you young lady, I owe you my life. And thank you for the clothes and the food it is very much appreciated."

"You're very welcome." Marian said as she held the young baby in the arms. Matilda grabbed Robin's arm and pulled in aside out of earshot.

"I know what you're thinking. Make an honest women of her first Robin."

"Matilda!" Robin gasped.

"I've seen the way you look at her. And I am telling you to wait. But I am glad, you two found each other again. As stubborn as she is she is a gentle forgiving soul. Look after her Robin."

"I intend to Matilda."

The walked back to the rest of the gathering, Marian stood against the wall after having giving the baby back to his mother.

"Well lads, we had better leave these two in peace." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you once again Lady Marian." Rosa sighed obviously content with her new child. Marian nodded and followed the outlaws out of the house.

"Head back to the camp; I'll see Marian back to the castle then I'll come and join you." Robin said to this gang.

"I'll come with you Master." Much replied instantly.

"No I'll be fine." Robin answered almost as quickly. "I'll be back in time for dinner, I promise Much." Much huffed and mumbled then finally followed the rest of the gang in the direction of the camp. Once his gang had dispersed, Robin threw his bow over his shoulder then cocked his elbow and offered it to Marian. "Shall we?" Marian nodded and looped her arm through his.

* * *

They walked in silence for some time, Robin always felt calmer, more at ease with Marian around. "I take it Allan was the spy." Marian finally spoke. Robin only nodded his reply. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but barely."

"Why did he do it?"

"Why else. Money."

"For all his faults I do not believe Allan would sell you secrets for just money. Are you sure he wasn't threatened or.."

"Every time he went to that trip he went on his own accord. No one forced him to go."

"I understand that."

"Money has a funny way of changing people."

"Yes look at you, with money you were the carefree, immature young boy. Without, you're a caring, kind and responsible man." Marian smiled. Robin squeezed her hand with thanks and laughed.

"So wait, my money made me young."

"Yes, look at you, old man hairy face ragged hair. After all you are 25, nearly 26. I should take some shears to that hair of yours." Robin leaned into a tree and pulled Marian into him.

"You can do mine if I can do yours." Robin winked.

"I quite like my hair like this."

"Hmmm I have to agree." Robin smiled. "Although a little snip here and a little snip there, would make it perfection."

"I'd rather like my hair attached to my head thank you!"

"Come on. You need to get back." Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

* * *

Nottingham castle

Both Marian and Robin crept side by side through the castle towards Marian's room.

"You didn't need to follow all the way to my room." Marian whispered.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You worry too much."

"How can I not when Gisborne is around?"

"Trust me."

"I trust you, him not so much!"

They finally reached Marian's room and she opened the door. "You need to go, Much will scold you."

"Hmm I'd much rather spend the night with you." He purred.

"Soon, I promise." Marian replied.

"Can I at least have a kiss?" Robin tucked his arms around Marian and walked her backwards gently pushing the door shut quietly with his foot.

Several kisses later, Robin was finally ready to leave. "Much really will scold you now," Marian said as she changed behind the screen. Robin sat on the chair waiting for her to emerge, the only thing he could see was a few slight glances of a naked arm or leg. She emerged a few minutes later fully dressed in her night clothes with a robe wrapped around her.

"I must say I did like your dress today, but this, might just top it." Robin smirked obviously pleased with what he saw.

"Time for you to leave." Marian laughed.

"Yes, or I might not be able to stop myself." Robin rose from his chair, gave Marian a quick kiss, then disappeared out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi All, Sorry the new chapter has taken so long! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 11

Outlaw camp

Marian now lay in her new "bed" in the outlaw camp in the middle of Sherwood, yet she did not feel as happy as she should. Instead she lay snivelling in her bed trying not to wake the rest of the gang. After leaving the castle with Robin and sitting through the wedding she had hoped the distance from Nottingham would have helped, but it hadn't. The more she thought about that day's events, the more she cried, and the more she cried the louder it got, as she tried to close her eyes for sleep all she could see was her father laying on the stretcher, cold, still and pale. She rose from bed as quickly as she could throwing on her boots and walking out of the camp.

Robin, who had been awake the entire time listening to Marian's crying, saw her leave. Instead of following straight away, he slowly rose from the bed and throw on his shirt. He reached for his boots and pulled them on one at a time. He didn't know what to say to her, he hadn't been around when his own father had died, what could he say that would help her in anyway. Apologies are nothing when you've lost someone you love. He rubbed his hands down his face and headed out of the camp towards the direction Marian had taken.

Robin had to walk for some time to find Marian, when he finally did he saw her sat on a rock overlooking Locksley and Knighton just about in view. He could hear her crying from here and his heart broke. He walked towards her and sat on the floor next to her.

"It's always so beautiful up here." Robin said looking up at the moon and the stars, then down to Locksley and finally to Marian. "The way the moon shines down on the villages, makes it look almost like a dream." Marian stayed silent for some time making Robin wonder whether he should leave.

"I like the way the moon reflects on Locksley lake, the soft ripples." Marian finally offered, her voice sounding strangely clear. "Im sorry if I woke you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Another silence fell upon the two lovers once more, it was the first time Robin did not know what to say to her.

"Robin?" Marian finally spoke again.

"Yes my love."  
"What happened?" She asked, he knew what she was referring to as soon as the question was asked. He was sat leaning against the rock next to her feet. He grabbed her hand to pull her from her seat and guided her to sit between his legs, pressing her back into his chest. She settled comfortably, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Robin sighed he knew he had to tell her.

"Your father had found out where the pact was, the sheriff awoke and I had to reveal myself to stop your father being discovered. We made it out of the castle and the gang spilt up. Your father was with me along with the two I married today. We stopped at the well and Cannon Berkley came from behind and pointed a knife to my throat, he wanted the girl back. Your father was so brave Marian." He sighed, placing a gentle kiss on her hair. "He jumped in and fought with the Cannon, but before I could put an arrow through his chest, he had already stuck the knife in your father." He tightened his arms around her and Marian placed her hands on his arms. "Im sorry Marian, I should have fired the arrow sooner. I should have done something." Robin shook his head. Marian pulled away and turned to face Robin sat on her knees, tears had begun to form in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Robin." She said placing a hand on his cheek. "I must admit, I was angry with you, when Gisborne told me he had been helping you, I was angry and hurt that you had put my father in that position. But he knew the risk, he knew what might happen and he chose to be the hero. And when I entered my room and you were there, I wasn't angry with you anymore, you looked so sincere, so hurt like it was your own father who had died." Marian turned again and sat leaning against his chest once more. "You stayed with him Robin, when he was dying you stayed by his side, you could have been captured or killed but you refused to let him die alone. And I will always, always be grateful for that Robin. Please never blame yourself for what happened, because I never will." Robin tightened his arms again showing his appreciation at her kind words.

"He died a hero Marian, he may have just saved England." Robin said kissing her hair.

"Robin."

"Hmm."

"Can we go to his funeral?"

"I cannot, but you can and I'll wait for in the tree line."

"Perhaps it would be for the best if I stayed in the tree line also, until everyone is cleared."

"It's your choice Marian, I'll be right there with you whatever you decide."

"Thank you Robin. For everything."

"Shall we go back to camp?" Robin asked.

"I think we better had." Marian sighed. Marian leaned forward allowing Robin to stand, then he moved before her and grabbed her hands pulling her up from the floor. He held her in his arms for a while, gently rubbing circles on her lower back.

Marian wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched on her toes to meet his lips which he was lowering to meet hers. They kissed slowly in the moonlight, there silhouettes being cast onto the leafy ground around them.

"I love you Marian." Robin whispered placing his forehead against hers.  
"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nottingham Castle

"Marian." Alan knocked on her door, the following morning, holding a tray of breakfast for her. "Marian, I've brought you some breakfast." Alan tried the handle assuming it to be locked, but to his surprise it was open. He walked inside, "Marian?" He was almost afraid to enter. When he walked in there was no sign of Marian, but only a broken window with a rope made of sheets hanging out. Robin. Alan put the tray down on the table and quickly ran to the window. He pulled the sheets up hoping no one had noticed them, when he finally got to the end the goose feathered fletched arrow confirmed his suspicions.

"You could have at least been clever and cleaned up." He muttered to himself. He quickly grabbed the broken glass and chucked it on the fire place and he broke the arrow in half and shoved it down the back of his trousers so he could take it somewhere to burn.

Once he was sure the room was clear of all trace of Robin, and he knew the arrow had been disposed of he disappeared to find Gisborne and tell him that Marian had left. Although he was not looking forward to the reaction of his master.

"Left, what do you mean left?" Gisborne growled.

"Exactly that, I went to take some breakfast to her room, walked in and she was gone." Alan explained. Gisborne's eyes turned dark, his face set in a grim line. He raised his hand to Alan, but stormed off without releasing his anger. He would need his man at a later date.

* * *

Outlaw Camp

Robin was pleased to see Marian sound asleep in her bunk, at least she had got some sleep. He had worried about her last night, and had even climbed into her bunk with her until she was asleep. The gang were sat eating there breakfast, "Robin do you think Marian will want something?" Much asked.

"What have you got left?" Robin asked.

"A piece of bacon, 2 eggs and a slice of bread."

"Put it on a plate, I'll take it to her." Robin replied having finished his own. Once Much had served the food, Robin took the plate and walked towards Marian's bunk.

"Marian… Marian." Robin whispered, gently shaking Marian's shoulder. She was sleeping with her back to everyone. "Marian."

"Hmm," Marian mumbled and rolled over, blinking her eyes.

"Good morning my love." Robin smiled. Marian still sleepy smiled back.

"Good morning handsome."

"Much has made you some breakfast, would you like it?" Marian nodded, pushed back the blanket she had been sleeping under and threw her legs over the edge. "I'll come and join you."

"Good, I'll take your food." Robin kissed her forehead then took her plate into the rest of the gang.

"Marian's not eating?" Much asked.  
"She's coming through to join us." Robin replied. Marian pulled on her boots and walked towards the rest of the gang.

"Oh hello Marian, nice to see you." Much chirped.

"Good morning Much." Marian smiled. Robin shifted to make room for her next to him.

"This is for you." He smiled and handed her the plate.

"Thank you." She whispered. "And thank you Much, it looks wonderful."

"See, now why can't you all be so polite. Thank you Marian, you can stay." Much started whistling as he started to clean away the breakfast pots.

"Robin what are our plans for today?" Will asked.

"Well we have the regular drop offs to do in the forest. I suggest we spilt up today and then each take some village's to hand out in as well."

"Who goes where?" Will asked.

"Me and Marian will go to Knighton, possibly Locksley. Djaq and Will Treeton and Wadlow, Much and John Clun and Nettlestone. We will meet back here at sun down." Robin said as he paced back and forth. Marian sat silently eating her breakfast as everyone else got up and readied themselves for the coming day. Once she was finished she handed her plate too Much and went in search of Robin. He had just finished splitting the food between each village. Marian leaned against a tree as she watched him speaking to his men, when he noticed her he looked up and smiled. She smiled back and waiting for him to finish. He grabbed two bags and headed towards her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Marian nodded her answer. Robin slung the bags over his shoulder along with his bow, his quiver already being on his back, and took Marian's hand and they headed in the direction of Knighton.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Knighton

The journey to Knighton was never very short, but today it was made even longer by Marian's lack of conversation, Robin knew why of course, Knighton used to be her home, she would have to interact with the villagers hear the sorry and the grievances and all whilst still grieving herself. Perhaps it was not a good idea to bring her here.

"You can stay here if you want?" Robin asked just before they emerged from the treeline.

"No it's fine, I want to see Sophia and Adam." She said. "Come on then," Robin said smiling.

They walked into the village Robin still holding Marian's hand, he turned to look at her, seeing her looking at the floor. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze making her look up and nod at him telling him she was ok.

"Marian?" Adam shouted. "Marian." He said running towards her, she instantly let go of Robins hand and ran to Adam. He opened his arms to her and she ran into receiving his hug with ease, "Are you alright? We all heard about your father. I am so sorry Marian." He said. Marian could only nod as she began sobbing into his shoulder. Robin stood and watched as the women he loved was consoled by another man. Sophia must have seen the tension in Robin's face as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me Robin, you have nothing to worry about. She loves you, and only you. Adam and her are more like family than anything else." She smiled. Robin nodded. "How is she doing?"

"I do not know, she will not open up."

"She has always been the same," Sophia paused. "I feel the best way of dealing with Marian is to allow her to work it out and just treat her as normal. That's what we did when you left and that's what we did when your father died. She struggles but soon her grief gives her a new resolve. It makes her stronger than before." Sophia sighed. And then laughed, "I am sure she will come out of this made of iron."

"Are you sure she is not already?" Robin laughed. Marian and Adam walked back over to Sophia and Robin, she smiled to Robin and then hugged Sophia.

"The body is buried on the mound my lady." Sophia whispered.

"Already?" Marian sighed; these were the first words she had spoken since she got here.

"They brought the body mid-morning; we did not want to wait. I know we should have told you but we didn't know where to find you. I guessed you would either still be in the castle or with Robin." Marian nodded her reply again, agreeing with Sophia.  
"It's alright, I think it is for the best that way." Marian stepped out of Sophia's arms and held her shoulders. She could see in Sophia's eyes she was worried, Marian smiled, this time it was a genuine smile. "I am fine, you mustn't worry about me, both of you." She said looking to Adam and Sophia. "Now I am trusting you to hand this food out equally. Me and Robin have more to visit today." She gave one final hug to Sophia and Adam before reaching for Robin's hand and walking out of the village again.

"You too Locksley." Marian said nudging him slightly once they were clear of the village.

"Me too what?" Robin asked. Marian pulled him to a stop and wrapped her arms around him staring into his beautiful eyes.

"You mustn't worry about me."

"I do worry about you, but not just for what has happened, I want to keep you safe, I need to keep you safe."

"And you will. Trust me, I can look after myself." Marian smiled.

"Oh believe me I know you can." Robin laughed. "I know,"

Marian smiled another genuine smiled and stretched on her toes to kiss him. He lifted her from the floor and held her tightly, returning her kiss. She pulled away placing her forehead against his.

"I think we should visit my father's grave." She sighed. Robin nodded placed a quick kiss on her forehead and returned her to the floor.

* * *

Outlaw camp

Robin and Marian made it into camp just as Much started plating up food. "Where have you been?" Much fumed, "We weren't going to wait, just so you know."

"Sorry Much, we went to see my father's grave." Marian sighed. Robin gave her hand, which he was holding, a reassuring squeeze.

"Ermm… err… well… that's…. that's ok then." Much stammered. Marian gave Much a shy smile.

"Here, I'll hang them up." Marian whispered taking Robin's bow and quiver. Robin smiled and let go, leaving Marian to hang up his weapons.

"Well lads and ladies, let's eat." Robin smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Outlaw camp

"Where's Robin?" Marian asked, she'd been helping Much clean away after dinner and hadn't noticed him slip out.

"Not sure sorry," Will replied curtly, Marian looked stunned. Robin hadn't spoke to her since they had headed back to the camp after saying goodbye to Carter. The rest of the gang also wouldn't look at her.  
"Djaq?" Marian pleaded. Djaq simply shook her head and got up from her seat. Marian sighed. "John, have I done something wrong?" John snorted almost a smirk, confirming she had in fact done something. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?"

"Ha." Much finally offered. "You disobey my master, and then and then.. you kiss Gisborne and you think everything is fine." Much said throwing down his spoon. "Unbelievable."

"This is about Gisborne?" Marian sounded confused. "I only did that to save Robin, he knows that." Much mattered something under his breath that Marian did not hear. Everyone else stayed quiet, so she headed into the forest to find Robin.

* * *

She finally found him in the pool, not far from camp, taking a bath. She wondered whether she should come back later, but reasoned this would only get worse the longer it was left. "Can I sit?" Marian asked tenderly.

"Im surprised you want to see me, your concern was nothing for me today." Robin replied bitterly.

"That is not true and you know it."

"Of course, you were only saving me by kissing Gisborne."

"Robin please."

"Please what. You can't love two men Marian!" Robin slapped his hand across the water and dove under the water. Marian edged closer to the water and rolled up her trousers dipping her legs into the water. Robin rose in the same place he stood before, he stood waist deep in the pool. Marian glanced across the water and saw his clothes, a shirt, an undershirt, his trousers, boots and socks. He must be wearing his undershorts. When Marian looked back Robin was stood a lot closer to her.

"Trust me Robin." Marian whispered, Robins face twisted as if he had a horrible pain inside. He stepped closer so he was standing between Marian's legs, the tops of his shorts now showing. He raised his hand to her cheek and ran his knuckles over her creamy flesh.

"I do trust you Wren." Robin gave a sad smile.

"You haven't called me that in a while." Marian returned his sad smile with one of her own.

"We aren't children anymore." Robin shrugged. Marian's brow creased, this was the first time he acted his age in a long time.

"Im sorry, I thought I was helping." Marian looked down to her feet that were dangling in the water beneath her. Robin lifted her chin, although Marian kept her eyes down.

"Look at me." Robin whispered. She raised her eyes to his. "Tell me the truth." Marian nodded her answer. Robin took a deep breath. "Do you love him?" Marian didn't hesitate,

"No Robin, I love you and only you. It's always been you. When we were young, when you were at war, when you came home and now Robin. I have always loved you and only you." She pleaded for him to understand. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I do Marian, I do believe you!" Robin said, "I love you too Marian, I will always love you." He seized her around the waist and lifted her into his arms holding her tightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't doubt you." He whispered burying his head in her neck planting gentle kisses. "Im so sorry." And finally Marian realised that this wasn't only about Gisborne, something else was upsetting him.

"Hey look at me." Marian whispered running her hand down his arms as her legs are wrapped around his waist. Robin looked up, with an expression Marian had only seen a few times. "What else is bothering you?" Marian asked gently. Robin tightened his arms around her back, he sighed finally giving in.

"Today when Carter and I fought in the barn, I told him if he thought it would give him peace then he should kill me. For a moment I thought he was going to and all I could think was that I had been horrible to you, we hadn't said a nice word all day, I tied you up, I told you to go cook me something and I told you to stay in camp. If I had of died…" Marian placed a finger on his lips.

"But you didn't die Robin. So don't let it eat away at you. I know you love me Robin, it took you a while to tell me, but you finally have and now I know. Sure it was a little hard to believe today, but I know, I've always known." Marian smiled and Robin returned her grin.

"Are you wearing a shirt underneath this one?" Robin asked pulling at the blue fabric she was wearing.

"Yes why?"

"Good take it off, I want to take a bath with the women I love." Robin grinned at her and kissed her gently. He held her tightly whilst Marian tightened her legs around him and started to undo her shirt, she carefully pulled it off as not to get it wet. The shirt underneath was only thin but at least it covered her. Robin smiled at her his eyes not leaving hers, he took her shirt from her hands took a few step towards the river bank and then threw her shirt with his clothes. Robin turned and smiled at Marian, eyes filled with love, earlier fears and anger gone.

"You're beautiful." Robin whispered.

"Put me down." Marian whispered.

"Why? I like holding you."

"I want to wash." Marian smiled. Robin laughed and gently lowered Marian into the water.

"STOP STOP!" She shouted as her thighs and bottom touched the water.  
"What, what's wrong?" Robin's concern was obvious.

"It's cold." Marian frowned. Robin burst out laughing and shook his head at her. Then his eyes light up with mischief, he had an idea and Marian knew what it was. "Don't even think about it Locksley."

"Think about what Marian?"

"Robin of Locksley I swear…" But before she could finish Robin dunked himself under the water dragging Marian down with him. He quickly shot back up Marian still in his arms, clutching him tighter. When she regained her breath she struggled from his arms and turned away from him.

"Marian don't be like that it was a joke." Robin said reaching for her arm. She quickly turned and splashed him with water and laughed. Robin looked stunned for a moment, then burst into a grin. "So that's how you want to play." Marian smiled at him. He stood staring at her, then quickly jumped towards her. She quickly jumped to the side and disappeared under the water. Robin stood waiting for her to emerge. She appeared in the middle pool smiling.

"You'll have to do better than that." Marian laughed. Robin stalked towards her, he went to jump for her again, but stopped suddenly but Marian had already moved out of the way, and he quickly grabbed her waist from under the water pulling her into him. He held her back to his chest his arm hanging over her shoulders and holding her waist.

"Got you." He whispered, he kissed her on her neck then quickly lifted her into his arms. He held her high above the water grinning widely.

"No Robin, please don't." Marian said trying to contain her giggling. Robin said nothing instead threw her gently across the pond, Marian squealed with delight as she flew through the air, she landed in the water a few feet from Robin. As she stood in the water, Robin for the first time let his eyes move over her body. The water had made her clothes stick to her, revealing every single curve on the beautiful body. He had never seen such a beautiful women. He could only see to her waist line, but that was far enough. He worked his way back up to her eyes, such a lovely face, even with wet messy hair and flushed cheeks she looked beautiful. She was making her way slowly to him, she must know he'd been looking.

"Enjoying the view." She whispered as she got close enough to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled him into her, his bare chest against her soaking clothes. Robin's breath was ragged, he wanted her. But she was pure and they were unmarried, he couldn't. She pressed her lips to his, pushing further into his body. Robin returned her kiss, running his hands down her back and resting them on her backside, he squeezed her gently and she moaned slightly. He lifted her up, never breaking their kiss, she wrapped her legs around him. Robin's hands moved from Marian's bum to her ribs his thumbs gently caressing the sides of her breasts. He moved his hands down sliding them under her wet shirt, gliding him up her sides across her skin. Marian pulled away from his lips moving her mouth across his jaw line, down his neck, she nibbled and sucked on his neck. "Marian." Robin moaned softly. He needed to stop this, but he wanted this and it was obvious she did too. But she had just lost her father. Her father, Edward would turn in his grave. Robin found Marian's mouth again, Marian moaned again. Robin moved his hands back down to her bottom. Marian tightened her legs around him and Robin squeezed again.

"Robin! Marian." Much shouted from the camp.

Robin pulled away panting and Marian also struggling for breath. Robin kissed her gently on the lips. "Perhaps we should go back, Much might come looking for us." Robin smiled.

"That would not end well, I have already been scolded by him once." Marian sighed, releasing her legs from Robin's waist. Robin caught her legs in one of his arms and supported her back with the other, whilst Marian held onto his neck. He carried her to the edge then set her down on the ground and climbed out himself. "Robin I don't have another pair of trousers." Marian said. He picked up his trousers

"You'll have to put these on for now. Sorry." He shrugged.

"They will do just fine. Thank you." Marian smiled. "Wait what about you?"

"It's alright, the gang is used to it."

"You stroll around in soaking wet shorts all the time?" Marian asked amused.

"You'd be amazed." Robin grinned.

"Turn away." Marian scolded. Robin laughed shaking his head and turned away. Peeling off her wet trousers and quickly pulling on Robin's, she also pulled off her wet shirt and put the other one on. "Ok done." Robin gave her a quick smile. He pulled on his boots and shirt and then took Marian's hand and led her towards camp, all the wet clothes in his other hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi all!  
I just want to say thank you to everyone for your nice reviews, especially after all the spam received! A few of you have been asking me not to kill Marian and Carter at the end. All I can say is I have a million ideas for my end of season 2/season 3 so you will all have to be patient and wait. I can assure you it will be worth the wait. Not long to go now anyway!

Thanks  
Jess

* * *

Outlaw camp

"Right lads, market today." Robin said placing the last of his newly fletched arrows into his quiver. "Where's Marian?"

"I think she's out the front." Will answered. Robin nodded. Marian was sat on a boulder just out the front of the camp, she was sat concentrating on something in her lap.

"Morning." Robin smiled. She lifted her head from her work and smiled at him in return.

"Good morning." She answered him.

"What are you doing?" He asked setting himself down next to her, she shuffled at little to give him more room."

"Fixing your socks."

"You don't need to do that." Robin smiled at her.  
"If I don't who will?" Marian asked continuing to sow the socks back together.

"We are going to Nottingham its market day." Robin said.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Marian answered, Robin paused momentarily stunned.

"Pardon?"

"I said I'll see you later." Marian said confused, hadn't he wanted her to stay in camp.

"When I said we Marian, I meant you could come." Now it was Marian's turn to pause, stunned. "You were right. I can't keep you locked up, you came here to be part of my gang and that you will." Robin said taking the needle and thread. "You won't need this."

"Robin I don't have to come if you don't want me too." Marian whispered still shocked.

"No you deserve to come with me, as long as you stay by someone at all times." Robin warned. Marian nodded smiling. "I mean it Marian. Promise me you won't disappear on your own."

"I promise." Marian smiled. Robin nodded ,got up from his seat and headed back towards the camp entrance. Marian jumped up and grabbed his hand, when he turned she smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Robin laughed.

"What's this for?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"For letting me come." Marian snuggled closer breathing in his scent. Marian leaned back slightly looking up at Robin's face. Robin returned her gaze and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"Come on, we better get going." Robin sighed releasing Marian and leading her back to camp.

Robin walked into camp closely followed by Marian. "Right lads, are we ready to go?" He asked. The gang nodded, grabbed their weapons and food parcels.

"Marian you can't come." Much said as Marian strapped on her sword and grabbed her bow.

"Actually Much I said Marian could come with us today as long as she stays with someone."

"But but, Robin its Nottingham." Much fumed.

"She will be fine." Robin answered with a tone not to be argued with, clearing finishing the discussion. "Right lets go." He said and headed out of the camp.

* * *

The gang were heading down the road towards Nottingham. Robin was holding Marian's hand tightly as they headed towards the south entrance closely followed by the rest of the gang. Robin stopped and turned to Marian, he grabbed her hood and gently lifted it over her head then he lifted his own and the gang followed suit. "Keep this up." He indicated to her hood. She nodded.

"I know Robin, please don't worry." She said taking his hand again. Robin let out his breath and led her towards the entrance again.

* * *

Nottingham Town

Robin was walking around the market with Much, handing out food parcels and bags of money to people on their drop of list. He had allowed Marian to go to see Sophia as long as she stayed near Djaq, he knew he could trust her, he was just worried she would get her.

"Marian." Sophia sighed as she caught site of Marian under her hood. Marian run into her open arms.

"Hello Sophia. How are you?" Marian asked.

"Im fine. We all are."

"Good I'm glad to hear it."

"Adam and Mark are here somewhere?"

"Really?" Marian squeaked, she hadn't seen her friends in a long time.

"Yes I'm not sure where though." Sophia smiled.

"I'll go find them." Marian smiled, she turned to try and find Djaq but she was gone. Marian glanced over at Robin he was busy too. She looked around, the market was packed surely no one would notice it was her. She pulled her hood further down and headed through the crowd in search of Mark and Adam.

* * *

Nottingham castle

"Alan!" Gisborne shouted. "ALAN!" he walked the hallway looking for his 'boy'.

"Yeah." Alan said running up some steps.

"Saddle my horse." Gisborne said.

"What? Why?"

"Im going to see Marian."

"Wait what?" Alan asked surprised. Gisborne raised his eyebrows at him. "I thought she wanted to be left alone."

"I have left her 2 weeks. Im bringing her home."

"Look giz, she wants to be left alone she come back when shes ready."

"You do not tell me what to do!" Gisborne shouted at Alan grabbing his shirt. "Saddle my horse."  
"Alright, alright." Alan said holding his hands up. Gisborne let him going pushing him away at the same time. "I've gotta warn Marian," he whispered running out of the castle into the market. It was market day he knew the gang would be here, if he couldn't get to Marian, he'd have to tell Robin.

* * *

Nottingham Town

"Mark!" Marian shouted as she spotted him buying some bread.

"Marian?" Mark said smiling. He put the bread in his bag and ran over to her. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you and Adam?"

"We are good."

"That's good."

"The farm and horses are all good aswell."

"That's really good. Is Adam here?"

"Yeah, he's here somewhere."

"Marian?" Adam asked as he came walking behind. Marian spun quickly and smiled.

"Adam." She smiled to him. He put his own sack down and opened his arms. Marian ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Home is quiet without you." Adam sighed. "What's this for?" Adam said pulling at the hood.

"It has to stay up. Im an outlaw now. Robin's worried someone will recognise me."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Robin."

"He's here somewhere." Marian said.

"I see." Adam said.

* * *

Robin looked across the market to find Djaq, he scanned the crowds nearby in search of Marian. She was nowhere to be seen. He made his way through the crowd to Djaq's side. "Where's Marian?" He asked concerned.

"She was talking to Sophia. Last time I saw her, then when I came back she was gone. I'm sorry Robin." Djaq shrugged. Robin frowned and looked around again.

"Robin." Alan whispered from one of the stalls. "Robin." Robin turned to where the voice was coming from, a soon as he saw Alan his eyes turned to fire. He jumped over a table pulling his knife and holding it to Alan's throat.

"Where is she?" Robin said menacingly.

"I was hoping you'd know. Look Im not here to cause trouble, you've got enough of that coming your way." Alan gasped struggling for breath

"What do you mean?"

"Gisborne is going to Kirklees Abbey, he wants to bring Marian home."

"Well then stop him." Robin growled.

"I tried."

"We need to get her to the Abbey. Find Marian, I'll get some horses." Robin said releasing him. Alan rubbed his throat and nodded then ran off to find Marian. Robin stormed through the market in search of some horses.

"Master what's wrong?" Much asked chasing after him.

"When your finished here go back to camp and wait for me I'll be back soon."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I have to take Marian to Kirklees."

"That's whats wrong you've had an argument."

"We haven't had an argument. Gisborne is going to Kirklees Abbey to find her."  
"Oh, Oh well, well." Much stammered.

"Camp after you finish." Robin said running off into some stables.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marian was still stood talking with Adam and Mark. "Marian!" Alan said grabbing Marian's arm. "You've gotta come with me now." Marian pulled her arm away.

"What? No!" Marian replied.

"Seriously Marian, Robin is waiting with horse's you've got to get to Kirklees."  
"Why?"

"Gisborne's is leaving any minute to find you."

"Well then stop him!"

"Don't you think I tried. Please Marian, I told Robin I'd find you."

"You've spoke to Robin?"

"Yeah and he wasn't too happy about it. See." Alan said pointing to the little nick on his neck.

"Now I believe you. Let's go." Marian said. "I'll see you again soon!" she told Adam before turning and following Alan.

They found Robin with two horses ready in the stables. "Quick get on." Robin order already sat on his mount. Marian nodded and quickly mounted her horse.

"Thank you Alan." Marian smiled. Alan nodded than ran out of the stable back towards the castle.

"Let's go." Robin said not looking at Marian.

"Are you alright?" Marian asked.

"Yes lets go."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all, Sorry I have been so long updating I've been away on holiday! Back now though and have started cracking on with the writing again! Hope you're all still with me! **  
**Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Nottingham Castle

"Alan!" Gisborne shouted storming down the castle corridors. "ALAN!" Alan raced up the steps towards Gisborne.

"Yeah."

"My horse where is it?" Gisborne cursed.

"Nearly ready."

"Nearly is not good enough."

"What do you want me to do I couldn't find the stable boys?"

"Get me my horse!" He shouted and he kicked Alan towards the stable. Alan scrambled to his feet and headed to the stables.

* * *

Kirklees Abbey

Marian and Robin had arrived at the Abbey in record time, but they knew Gisborne wouldn't be far behind. Robin quickly dismounted and Marian followed suit, she took the horses to the stable whilst Robin knocked on the door. A small elderly women opened the wooden door to the abbey,

"Mother Abbess." Robin smiled inclining his head.

"Robin of Locksley." The mother smiled holding out her hands. Robin took them and smiled. "How can I be of assistance?"

"I need your help. A friend of mine is in trouble."

"I cannot shelter men Robin, you know that."

"Of course sister, but she is not a man." Robin said turning to see Marian walking back to them. Once Marian reached them she smiled at Robin and then turned to the Abbess.

"Mother Abbess," She nodded, "I am in need of your help."

"What is wrong child?" the Abbess asked.

"Guy of Gisborne believes Marian is taking shelter under the abbeys roof. He is on his way to see her now. Please we need your help." Robin answered

"You want my help after you lie about holy orders?" The abbess looked shocked and turned disapproving eyes on Marian. Marian did not wither, she met the abbess' challenging eyes with her own.

"I did not lie about holy orders. I did not even tell him I was here, someone else did." Marian answered this time

"So why can I not just tell him you're not here?"

"Because Gisborne will know she is in the forest with me." It was Robin's turn to answer.

"Why should I help you?" The abbess asked addressing both of them. Marian looked to Robin and then spoke,

"Because I am asking for your help." She said simply. The mother abbess nodded her head and allowed them both in.

Once inside Robin was lead to a room where he was to wait. "I'll be right here." He said somewhat coldly. Marian smiled and nodded. She was lead to down the corridor into a room with the other novices.

"Here this robe is for you, you must wear it to pray." One of the novices said.

"Of course," Marian answered, taking the robe and placing it round herself. Just as Marian settled in the pews with the other novices, Gisborne began banging on the door of the Abbey.

"Open up!" Gisborne shouted from outside the abbey. A novice came to the door this time,

"Can I help?" The young girl squeaked.

"I am here to see lady Marian."

"I..ii. I'm sorry but they are in prayer time, th, they cannot be disturbed." She stuttered.

"Nonsense." Gisborne snarled and stormed past the small girl.

"Excuse me sir, but you cannot just barge into a place of god. Especially as a man!" The abbess said appearing at the top of the abbey steps.

"I am here to see Lady Marian."

"She is in prayer."

"I wish to see her.  
"You can see her. But you may not speak to her."

"So she is here?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"I. I do not know." Gisborne appeared nervous for the first time.

"Follow me."

The Abbess lead Gisborne to the window where Marian could be seen, she was sat kneeling in the pews among the other novices. "She looks well," Gisborne said.

"She does well here." The Abbess replied.

"I can see." Gisborne sighed. "Will you tell her I stopped by?"

"Of course. Will there be anything else?"

"No." He snapped and then headed towards the exit of the abbey.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi all, I would just like to apologise for the short chapters, im really trying to fill them out, but I don't want to fill it up with useless pointless junk. Hoping they get longer soon!

* * *

Chapter 17

Sherwood Forest

Marian and Robin had gone back to Nottingham, after Gisborne had left the abbey, to return the horses they had taken earlier and were now making their way back through the forest on foot. It was silent between the two of them, Robin still fuming about Marian's disappearance earlier. Marian knew he was angry about something but didn't know what. She reached for his hand, but as soon as she grazed his fingers he pulled his head away and quickened his stride. Marian gasped and stopped in her tracks. Robin carried on walking.

"Come on then, what's wrong?" Marian asked calling after him.

"Nothing." He replied still walking.

"Im not chasing after you Robin, we speak now or not at all." Marian said folding her arms across her chest. Robin stopped and turned.

"Fine then you want to talk let's talk." He said throwing his arms up leaning back at the same time.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I gave you one simple task Marian and you cant even do that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you to stay with Djaq, and you just walked off, its like you don't even care Marian."

"Of course I care."  
"Did you want to get found?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Am i?"

"yes you are and you know you are."

"What if it had been Gisborne who found you and not Alan?"

"But it wasn't.  
"But what if it was?" Robin said dropping his bow. Robin ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "Why cant you just listen to me?" He whispered turning face her. Marian stared at him stepping forwards, she placed her hand on his cheek and gently caressed it with her thumb.

"Im sorry." She whispered, "When I turned around from speaking with Sophia, Djaq was gone, I know I should have gone to you. but Sophia told me Adam and Mark where in the market. I just wanted to see my friends. I honestly thought I was safe Robin."

"You cant be safe with me." He sighed, "You need to go back to the castle, I'll take you now." He said taking her hand, tears threating to spill his eyes.

"No." Marian said pulling back as he tried to lead her to Nottingham.

"Please Marian, you aren't safe here. If anything happened to you. I… I." Robin stopped.

"All the times you begged me to come with you and now you want me to leave?"

"I don't want you to go, but it's not safe."

"I'll do as you say from now on."  
"Marian, if I were to lose you." He stammered.

"You won't." Marian smiled.

"But i."

"But nothing Robin." Marian sighed, Robin ran his hands through his hair. Then rested his hands either side of Marian's face, caressing her cheeks. Marian lifted her hands and rested them on his wrists.

"I can't lose you Marian. I don't want you to go back but I don't want you in danger. I love you Marian, I can't let anything hurt you." He said sighing shaking his head and looked down to the floor.

"I love you too." Marian smiled, Robin lifted his to meet her gaze. He pulled her into him gently and lifted her from the floor. Marian wrapped her legs and his waist and her arms around his neck. He buried his head in her neck kissing gently and nuzzling her hair.

"I love you, so so much." He sighed, She tilted her head to find his lips and Robin turned her kiss wrapping his arms around her tighter holding her closer.

"I love you too." She murmured. "Together we're stronger." Robin pulled away. And sighed.

"Together we're stronger." He replied resting his forehead against Marian's.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You'll have to put your arms around me." Robin said as he readied his bow on the rope line that the rest of the gang had prepared to rescue them both from the tree which Gisborne's men had them trapped him.

"No, Im not coming." Marian replied.

"Marian we haven't got time for this."

"Then go, before they see the rope."

"We can both go. Now."

"Im staying here, until you get away safely."

"This is about Gisborne isn't it?" Robin said with hurt and anger in his eyes./

"No," Marian pleaded. "Inside us we both know we belong be together and being apart will tear me apart. But I'm more use in the castle. I can protect you better from there, its our only hope." She paused. "Trust me." Robin stared at her mouth parted, eyes wide. He sighed and searched his pocket.

"Give me your hand." He finally said.

"No."

"Just give me your hand." He replied, she never could do as she was told.

"Is this a trick?" Marian asked. he took her hand from the tree and placed a ring on her finger.

"It's an engagement ring." He paused, kissing her hand, he stared back into her eyes. "This afternoon we had a plan."

"Yes," Marian replied. "Find Lardner, bring the king home and get married, in that order Robin. First things first, this isn't what I want to do, it's what I have to do." Marian sighed fighting back tears. Robin stared into the face of the women he loved, so brave, so strong. He had never loved her as much as he did right now.

"I love you." Robin whispered.

"I love you too." Robin leaned closer and kissed Marian, he pulled away and turned to return his bow to the line. He pushed himself from the tree holding tightly to his bow. Once Marian was sure Robin was gone she shouted for help, she was going back to the castle.

* * *

Gisborne had scaled the tree and was now back in the floor with Marian, Allan had already gone with the guards to shoot down Lardner.

"Your safe now, I've got you." Gisborne said, as Marian stood silent rubbing her wrists. "What were you doing in the forest?" He asked. Marian looked up from her wrists, tears streaming down her face, she knew Gisborne would think it was from the smoke.

"I was on my way back to the castle, when Robin grabbed me. When he heard you coming he took me up the tree with him." Marian replied. She looked behind her, not seeing Robin anywhere.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Come on let's get you home." Gisborne said grabbing her arm. Marian wanted nothing more than to pull her arm away and run back to Robin, but what Robin had said a few weeks earlier was right, she couldn't be safe with him and she was right, she could protect him better in the castle. They might be stronger together, but if one or both of them were dead it would get them nowhere. "You'll have to share my horse." Gisborne said, he mounted the horse and then grabbed Marian and pulled her on behind him. Allan galloped up beside then, he looked to Marian who was sat behind Gisborne, she shrugged slightly to him.

"The bird?" Gisborne asked.

"Dead. Thanks to me I think you'll find." The sheriff sneered. He made Marian jumped as he appeared the other side of them.

"My lord?" Gisborne asked, the sheriff held up his eagle and then handed it back to a guard.

"Catch the pigeon, catch the pigeon now." He chuckled. "Lady Marian, well well well, fancy finding you in the forest."

"Hood took her hostage, he left her in the tree to die. I rescued her."  
"Well, lah de dah de dah." The sheriff answered not convinced. "Remember Gisborne, lepers." Then he headed off ahead, she could hear Gisborne sneering then the horse beneath her moved and they headed back to Nottingham.

* * *

Nottingham castle

It was late evening, just starting to go dark, Marian had already bathed and was changed into one of the gowns that was in the closet.

"Everything is just as you left it I hope." Gisborne said stood in the door way.

"Yes thank you."

"You will stay this time?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered simply, it was taking everything to hold herself together.

"Marian, when.. when you were gone. I.. it was.." He cleared his throat.

"Sir Guy I am tired I wish to sleep." She said, she did not want to listen to this, let alone have to pretend to care. He cleared his throat again.

"Yes of course. Goodnight Marian."

"Goodnight." She replied.

Marian sunk down onto her bed and put her head in her hands. She knew this was the right thing to do, after all at least she could keep Robin safe. But she knew now what she needed to do. She wanted her freedom back, she wanted no longer to be watched. Tomorrow morning she would go to Gisborne and demand her freedom or she would threaten to leave again. After all he had made it very clear he wanted her to stay. Marian suddenly felt elated by her new plan. She rose from the bed and went behind the screen to change.

As she was changing there was a light knocking at the door. "Who is it?" She called. She heard the person chuckle lightly then open the door and creep in, silently shutting the door behind them.

"Surely I don't need to introduce myself Marian?" He laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi All, Firstly I want to apologise for not updating in 2 months! (or however long it has been) I have been very busy with work and my horse! So my story had to take a back seat, but im back and will hopefully be updating more regularly.

Thanks  
Jess

* * *

Chapter 19

"Robin!" Marian shouted as she appeared from behind the screen, she was still clothed. "What are you doing here?" She asked walking towards him. He strode across the room to meet her and pulled her into his arms, placing a warm kiss on her lips.

"I wanted to make sure you are alright, I never got to say goodbye." He said looking into her eyes.

"That's because this isn't a goodbye Robin, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled running a hand down his cheek. Robin gave her a sad smile. "I need to get changed." She smiled pulling her arms away. Robin nodded releasing her, he took his bow and quiver from over his head and set it down on a table, he settled down into a chair and waited for Marian to change.

"I'm amazed Much let you out after todays close call." Marian smirked from behind the screen.

"Will persuaded him." Robin chuckled, he was looking at Marian's sowing on the table.

"Will?"

"Yer, he wanted to make sure I was alright after today."

"Alright?" Marian asked confused.

"You know." Robin said pausing. Marian returned from behind the screen looking confused, she gestured her head willing him to continue. Robin looked at her, so beautiful dressed in a silk night dress. He looked back to her sowing, "with you leaving." Marian gave him a sad smile.

"You were right Robin, I'm safer here."

"I didn't mean it Marian, please don't go because of me."

"Of course I'm going because of you." Marian smiled walking towards him. He took her hand and gently pulled her down of his lap. "Im staying here, so I can keep you safe handsome."

"Marian I.."

"No arguments." She smiled and placing her middle finger over his lips effectively silencing the conversation. "Now what are you doing with my sowing?"

"For a women who says she cannot sow, you do a fine job." He smiled fingering the material.

"Well thank you." Marian smiled, she yawned and then nuzzled against him further burying her head in his neck.

"Tired?" Robin asked placing a gentle kiss on the top of head. Marian nodded. "Bed time for you I think." Robin smiled and tightened his arms around her, lifting her into his arms and carried her over to bed. He held her up with one arm whilst he pulled the covers back.

"You're so strong Robin." Marian asked clinging to stay awake. Robin laughed.

"You're very light." He countered smiling.

"Don't lie."

"You prefer I call you fat."

"You think im fat?"

"I never said that, I asked if you prefer me to call you fat."

"So that means you must think it?"

"No."

"Your still holding me with one arm." Marian said.

"So"

"Just saying." Marian smiled.

"Come on fatty bed time." Robin smiled rubbing his nose on hers. Marian giggled. "I love that sound."

"What sound?"  
"You giggling, reminds me of when we were young." Robin smiled as he gently laid Marian down.

"Join me?" she asked.

"Im dirty." He said pulling at his at his shirt that was in fact fairly dirty.

"I don't care."

"Alright. But I'm not getting in to bed with it on. I don't want to get dirt on your sheets." He smiled pulling of his shirt revealing bare skin underneath.

"Where's your white shirt?"

"Much is washing it. That one is next." Robin moved effortlessly around the bed whilst Marian pulled back the sheets. He sat down on the bed and pulled of his boots, once his boots were on the floor he chucked his legs in and pulled the covers over. He shuffled closer to Marian, she laid her head on his chest and Robin threw an arm around her letting his hand rest on her hips.

"I could get used to this." He smiled.

"Hmm." Marian murmured.

"What you don't like it?" Robin asked feinting hurt.

"Welllll, you do smell." Marian smiled.

"Well I come to be nice and you tell me I smell. Im shocked Marian."

"You called me fat." Marian shrugged.

"I never did."

"Come on fatty, springs to mind." Marian said.

"Well you could lose a few here." He smiled tapping her hip. "Maybe here." He tapped her thigh. "But definitely…" He tapped her bum leaving his hand to rest there. "Definitely not here. This I like very much."

"Charming thanks."

"Your beautiful, as you are Marian. You never have to change for me."

"Well that is extremely good to know." Marian smiled and Robin smiled back to her.

"I love you." Robin sighed

"I love you too." Marian smiled. "How long are you staying for?"

"How long do you want me to stay?"

"All night."

"I can't stay until morning, Im afraid." Robin sighed stroking Marian's hip gently. Marian sighed,

"Ok how about until I fall asleep."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Robin sighed, knowing she would soon be asleep and he would soon have to leave. They never have enough time together.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi All, I am really sorry for the delay in the update! hope you're all still with me and that this chapter lives up to expectations! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Nottingham Castle

"Allan." Marian called after Allan as he walked down the hall.

"Marian." He said turning to face her.

"Where is Sir Guy?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the north corridor."

"Thank you very much!" Marian smiled

"Marian are you alright?"

"Yes, Im perfectly well." Marian turned on her heel and headed determinedly towards the north corridor.

* * *

The North Corridor

"I don't care what the sheriff said, if Hood is spotted anywhere near the castle I want him shot on sight."

"Yes Sir guy." The young archer said then turned to return to his post. Gisborne also turned and saw Marian stood a few feet down the hall.

"Lady Marian."

"Sir Guy. I have a request."

"Go on."

"I would like my freedom back."

"Not possible. Im sorry Marian." And he moved to walk past her.

"Guy please." She grabbed his arm, and raised her shining blue eyes to his cold ones. "Please Guy, I am still grieving. All I ask is that I can move around Nottingham without a goon on my back."

"Marian, Hood is at large he might try to take you again." Gisborne whispered dangerously, he wrapped an arm around her spreading his hand across her lower back. He lowered his mouth to hers, Marian struggled out of his grip and turned her face away.

"I am grieving Guy, all I want is to move freely to have my space. If I can't have that then Im afraid that Kirklees Abbey is where I must go and stay. Indefinitely."

"Marian you cannot leave again. I won't let you."

"Then you grant my wish." Marian stood tall her jaw set. Gisborne had never burned for her more than he had at this very moment. He wanted nothing more than to take her against the castle wall at that very moment, surely once she had been with him, she would want to stay, for more of him if not anything else. But he couldn't, he wanted her pure for their wedding night, for she would be his one day. He was sure of it. So at that time the only thing he could do was agree to her demands.

"Fine very well. You may have your freedom."

"Thank you Sir Guy." She smiled to him and walked past him lightly.

"But…" Gisborne called after her. She turned to him and nodded.

"You do not go into the Forest."

"Of course." She smiled again.

"And Marian."

"Yes?"

"You promise you will stay?"

"You have my word." She smiled and continued walking down the hall. She headed in the direction of the stables she had a journey to make.

* * *

Knighton

Marian had even surprised herself by heading to Knighton first. She had thought she would go to the camp but something drew her to Knighton and she knew exactly what it was, Knighton was home.

She rode into Knighton, it was silent. It was never this quiet.

"Where is everybody?" She whispered to herself. She dismounted her horse and tied it to a fence.

"Adam… Mark…." She shouted walking through a deserted village. "ADAM!" she shouted once more, she rounded the corner and in front of her was the remains of Knighton house. Marian's eyes started to sting with tears as she remembered the night of the fire. It had been obvious that people had gone through and picked out anything they could. She noticed a pile of what looked like wood behind the pile of ash.

"We salvaged what we could." Adam had finally appeared from one of the houses, Marian turned to look at him, he was thin and looked pale. She also noticed that he had a black eye and appeared to be limping.

"Adam what happened?!" Marian gasped as she rushed to his side.

"Nothing." Adam grumbled.

"Adam what happened? I will not ask again."

"Gisborne happened."

"What did he do?"

"Raised the taxes, public beatings, you know just his usual."

"You're so thin." Marian whispered tears spilling down her face, she ran a hand down his side and he winced. She looked to his up to his face and he held her gaze. He slowly pulled his shirt up to reveal his battered right hand side.

"Broken." He whispered. Marian tore her gaze away and looked to his side, the skin was blue and black in places, the skin was torn and it smelt fowl.

"And this?" she pointed to the massive cut down his side.

"Gisborne tied me behind his horse and pulled me through the villages; I fell a few times, and caught a few rocks on the way."

"That is infected."

"Its fine."  
"No its not. Come on, you're coming with me." Marian led Adam back to her horse, she helped him mount and then climbed on herself. She ripped a piece of cloth from her cape. "Im afraid you need to put this round your eyes,"  
"Why, where are we going?" Adam asked, tying the make shift blind fold around.  
"To Robin's camp, Im going to get you some help."

* * *

Outlaws Camp

Marian rode as quickly but carefully as she could, she knew Adam was in a lot a pain, she could see it in his eyes. "We are nearly there Adam."

"Thank you Marian." Adam whispered. She stopped at the top of a ridge, and dismounted, she grabbed Adam's arm and helped him down. She pulled the blindfold from around his eyes, and led him down the ridge towards the camp. He was heavy and couldn't hold himself up much longer. Marian was struggling to hold him, she was supporting him on the side of the cut and realised that her side was hto and sticky she looked down to the cut, he was bleeding.

"Marian help me." Adam tried to speak but he was barely audible.

"Adam, Adam!" Marian shouted as Adam began to collapse. "ROBIN, Robin!" Marian tried to hold him up, he was bleeding more and more. "ROBIN Please help me.

The door to the camp opened up and Robin ran out. Marian looked up to him tears running down her face. "Robin please help him." She pleaded.

"John! John!" Robin shouted as he rushed up the hill to Marian. "What happened?" Robin asked as he took the weight from Marian.  
"Gisborne happened." Marian said just as John made his way to the hill and pulled Adam over his shoulder. "Robin please," Marian pleaded as she grabbed his arm. "He cannot die." Robin nodded.

"Come on we need to get you clean."


	21. Chapter 21

Marian sat by the edge of Adams bed. Djaq had cleaned his wound and gave him something to drink to take the pain away. She had changed into some of Robin's clothes whilst hers were cleaned and dried. Robin entered the camp and stood a little away from Marian and Adam.

"How is he?" He finally asked. Marian stood and turned to face him.

"He is better than expected given his injuries." Marian smiled relieved. She felt somewhat responsible for what had happened. "How could I let this happen?"

"Marian is wasn't your fault." Robin said, "There is only one person to blame for this." Marian walked across to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Robin wrapped his arms around and pulled her close.

"He will be ok won't he?" Marian was scared, she couldn't lose another person she cared about, she already had too much blood on her hands

"Marian, he is in the best possible care. Djaq knows what she is doing." Robin reassured her.

"I know I trust her." Marian sighed. "I should probably get back." Robin released her and she stepped back.

"He will be fine. I'll let you know if anything changes." Robin smiled.

"Thank you Robin." Marian smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Marian left the camp and headed back in the direction Nottingham. She arrived at the castle gates, put her horse in the stable and walked into the castle.

"Where have you been all day?" Allan asked as he bumped into her round the corner.

"What does it matter to you?" Marian asked rudely. Marian headed in the direction of the great hall.

"Erm Marian. You can't go that way." Allan murmured.  
"Pray tell Allan. Why not?"

"Errr because currently your dressed in the most wanted man in Nottingham's clothes. But I guess that answers my first question." Allan smirked. Marians face drained of all colour as she looked down at her clothes. Allan was right if anyone saw her there would be huge problems.

"ALLAN!" Marian and Allan both jumped at the sound of Gisborne's voice and his spurs growing closer.

"Marian you have to go now, I'll cut him off." Allan said rushing of towards Gisborne. Marian nodded and took off running down the corridor towards her room. Marian reached her room and burst through the door, slammed it shut behind her locking the door. She let out a deep breath and sunk to the floor. Today had been too much, she couldn't believe the cruelty of Gisborne. She knew he was bad but to do that, it was pure evil. There was a knock on her door which pulled her from her thoughts. "Who is it?" Marian asked.

"It's me milady, Sarah." Sarah replied softly. Marian rose and opened the door.

"Come in Sarah, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you." Sarah smiled.

"And how is Jess?"

"Oh she is doing fantastic. Grows more and more every day, you must come and visit."

"I fully intend to do not worry." Marian smiled.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Sarah I wold really love a bath." Marian sighed.

"Of course milady, ill fetch the water." Sarah smiled and started to prepare the bath.

Marian sat down on her bed, she fetched the sowing from underneath the mattress she had been working on while she waited for her bath.

After her bath Marian changed into her bed clothes and snuggled under her covers. Tears escaped from her eyes but she didn't make a sound, in truth she was to exhausted, she just wanted to sleep and so she did.


	22. Chapter 22

Marian fell onto her bed after a long day. She could smell the smoke in her hair and the sweat from running around all day. She wanted a bath but it was too late to get one. She had had to spend all evening in the great hall listening to the Sheriff screaming about how he had lost his pact again. Marian could not believe how close it had been today, if Robin had been moments later then Nottingham would have been in ashes. For once he was on time. Marian was emotionally and physically tired, after fending off Gisborne's advances all day and preparing for battle, all she wanted was to fall asleep in Robin's arms, but she guessed he wouldn't come tonight. He too was probably tired after all he had spent the day running through the forest trying to find the Sheriff. Marian was sat in her chair when there was a knock at the door. Marian rose from the chair and opened it to find Gisborne stood at her door.

"Marian, you never answered me today." He said immediately. "Is it such a hard choice to choose between me and death?"

"I told you it wasn't that simple I could not abandon them."

"What about now?" He sneered.

"Pardon." Marian sounded shocked.

"Marry me now."

"Guy, please now is not the time." He grabbed he hand and squeezed. Marian winced as he squeezed.

"Marian, please do not keep me waiting." He pulled her into him.  
"Guy please stop." Marian tried to push him away but he held tighter.

"We should be together, be with me." His breath was hot on her neck as he tried to kiss her.

"Guy no," Marian pushed him away and disappeared into her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it. "I will not discuss this with you now."

"Marian let me in." He grabbed the door handle."

"No, it is late I wish to sleep. Leave." Marian held the handle tight from the other side. He tried again but soon gave up when the door didn't budge. Marian sighed with relief and went behind the screen to change. She heard a knock again at the door and groaned, she wrapped the robe around her and headed for the door.

"Sir guy please I am tired. Leave me alone"

"This is the second time you have mistaken me Marian." A very familiar sound came through the door. "But if you wish me to leave then so be it." Marian beamed with excitement and opened the door. And there he was stood at her door. She jumped into him and held him tight, Robin clung to her and walked them into the room. He shut the door quietly behind him and turned the lock. She pulled her face away from his chest and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and she pulled is face down to hers and kissed him deeply. Robin pulled her tight against his body and held her to him. She ran her hands through his hair. Robin pulled away breathless, still holding her close to him. She could feel her body, all her curves against him. He glanced down and noticed the thin robe she was wearing.

"Today was close." He finally said.

"Far to close." Marian whispered.

"I saw Gisborne at your door." Robin paused. "And what he did. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, sometimes I wish I hadn't chosen this. I wish I'd have stayed with you."

"You still can Marian. We can leave right now." Robin pleaded, he wanted her to go with him.

"You need me here."  
"Not as much as I need you by my side," He placed his hands either side of her beautiful face, he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and nestled against his hands.

"I'm more use here. Please I don't want to argue not tonight." She sighed.

"Ok," He said simply before gently pulling her face to his so he could kiss her. He pulled away again. "Mm, before I forget. Adam." He said.  
"What about him?" Marian asked stepping back sounding concerned.

"I visited him yesterday, he has made a remarkable recovery, he's fitter then ever Marian. He's doing really well." Robin beamed. Marian visibly relaxed.

"That is wonderful news. I should go and visit him."

"Mmm, but right now, I want to think about just you and me." Robin smiled and pulled her closer again and began kissing her again. Robin could feel she was wearing nothing beneath her robe. She kissed him deeper and pushed him against the wall. He gasped and groaned. "Marian." He breathed. He spun her round so she was against the wall and pushed his body into hers. He kissed her neck. Marian groaned and tilted her head back giving Robin more access to her neck. Marian reached for Robin's shirt and pulled it over his head. He lifted his arms up to help her.

"Only one." She breathed as it exposed is bare chest.

"mm" Robin murmured. They continued kissing, Robin still pinning Marian against the wall. He kicked his boots off while stood there and Marian began to fumble for his belt and managed to pull it off with ease. She pulled at the strings on his trousers and they fell to floor so he was left standing in only his under shorts. Robin pulled away holding Marians hands allowing her to step from the wall. "Marian we shouldn't d.."

"Please Robin. I want this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Robin please." Marian pleaded. Robin smiled and pulled her closer.

"Marian I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." Robin ran his hands down her sides, gently skimming her breasts, down her ribs and finally resting where I tie for her robe was. He looked into her eyes for conformation, she nodded her head. And with shaky hands he untied her robe and gently pushed it off her shoulders. The silky robe fell to the floor, revealing the beautiful body of his beautiful wife to be. Robin gasped and bit his lip.

"Marian I must say." He sucked in his breath. "You. Are. Beautiful." Marian pulled her arm across her body rubbing the other with her hand, she held her head down not wanting to look at him. She had never been shy with him before, but stood here before him all exposed, she felt nervous. He took her hand gently pulled her to him. He lifted her head to face him. "Don't hide from me gorgeous." He whispered. She turned her eyes to his and smiled. They were full of love and adoration. He smiled back to her. "You're sure you want this?" He asked again.

"Ive never been surer of anything Robin." She breathed as she caressed his cheek. Robin gently lifted her and she wrapped his legs around him. Marian wriggled with delight against his body. He carefully stepped out of his shorts whilst still holding Marian and kissing her. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. She smiled up at him as he hovered over her.  
"I love you Robin of Locksley."

"I love you too my love." Robin breathed before kissing her and then they began to make love.

Marian lay with her head on Robin's chest, while Robin traced small circles on her back with his fingers. She was moving in and out of sleep. Every so often Robin placed a gentle kiss on her hair. "How are you feeling?" Robin asked softly.

"I am feeling amazing." Marian hummed snuggling against his chest. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. She lifted her head and smiled at him. He returned her smile and kissed her gently. Marian slowly ran her foot up and down Robin's leg. He moaned with pleasure. He tilted his head back as Marian kissed his chest and neck. Robin opened his hand around her bottom and then squeezed gently. Marian gasped and continued to rub his leg.

"Does milady want more?" Robin asked playfully. Marian rolled onto her back, Robin moved to hover over her again.

"Hmmm I think I would." Marian said seductively. Robin grinned and bent down to kiss her.

"Well we aim to please." And for the second time that night. They made love.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Robin strode into camp early hours of the morning, just as the sun was setting. Barely able to contain his smile, last night had been magically and it was hard getting up and leaving this morning, his mind wandered back to the morning as he sat on the rock outside the camp, he wasn't ready for much's lecture just yet.

_Marian had woken as he was getting dressed, she had smiled across at him but hadn't made to get up. "How are you feeling?" He whispered. _

_"__I'm tired but other than that I'm great." Marian cooed. Robin sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to give her a kiss. _

_"__Well I am glad." He smiled to her. "I have to leave before it gets light. Will you be alright?" _

_"__Of course. I'll be fine." She rubbed his cheek. "I'm going back to sleep."_

_"__Well Marian this is a first for you." He laughed._

_"__Must be your effect. Now go before you get caught." She smiled. He kissed her again.  
"Goodbye my love. Sweet dreams." He whispered as he strode across the floor._

_"__Stay safe." She said before nestling back down into her bed. _

Outlaw Camp

"There you are." Much scolded pulling Robin from his thoughts. "And where have you been?"

"I went for a walk early hours." Robin smiled.  
"Unbelievable." Much huffed.

"What?"

"You did not come home at all. You were not here when we went to bed and you weren't here when I woke up. You were with Marian weren't you?"

"Alright much. Yes I stayed the night with Marian." Robin sighed.

"Master you cannot do that,"

"She is my betrothed Much."

"Yes but you are not married, think you what Edward would say. Please tell me you didn't do anything." Much pleaded. Robin said nothing but looked sheepishly at his friend. "Robin!"

"What?"

"Unbelievable." Much fumed. Robin smiled and shook his head. "Unbelievable." Much fumed again.

"Much, I need to go and take confession." Robin offered.

"Yes, yes I think you should. And I hope Marian will to." Much fumed and stormed into camp.

Robin sat and ate breakfast with the gang and then headed in the direction of the Abbey.


	24. Chapter 24

Nottingham Castle

It has always been easy for Marian to steal from the kitchen store rooms it made being The Night-Watchman so much easier. As she sulked down the corridors of the castle she headed towards the castle stables. She made it through the castle undetected and arrived at the stables as she stepped around the corner she spotted Allan stood round the corner. She instantly jumped back. She backed slowly away and exited the castle through another means. She wasn't sure who was with Allan and she wasn't willing to find out tonight. It had only been a week since the Sheriffs disappearance and it still had Marian on edge.

She borrowed a horse from outside the Trip and galloped off towards Knighton. It was a light night which made navigating roads easier.

Knighton

She arrived in Knighton to a peaceful, sleeping village. Marian felt happier seeing it so peaceful, from the exterior it seemed to be doing well. Marian silently thanked Robin for his work, it was making a huge difference. She rode around the village dropping a small food parcel at every house.

"Oi you stop!" A guard from a tower shouted down to her. Since when did Knighton have a tower! "Guards! Guards! The Night-Watchman!" Suddenly guards emerged from there viewing points. An arrow sailed past her horse's ear and lodged into her arm. It caused her horse to rear and she rolled off its back. Marian jumped up immediately and saw guards closing in on her. She ripped the arrow from her arm with a yelp and headed running for the forest. A guard emerged in front of her. She did a mental head count. 6 guards.

With a swift kick to the gut of the guard in front of her she took him down. At least it was one less. She couldn't fight them all, not with her arm like it was. So again she took off sprinting through the forest. "Quickly men horses." Marian groaned.

And no quicker had the command been given did she hear the thundering of hoofs chasing her down.

Marian dived down narrow tracks and weaving pathways trying to throw off the guards but nothing put them off they continued to follow and she knew they were close.

Outlaws camp

The gang were still awake laughing and joking. They had had a brilliant few days, they had been successfully ambushing carts and travellers, so as a reward for their hard work Robin had made an extra effort to go out and catch a deer for them and thanks to his hunting skills he had succeed.

"Well I for one am glad for a night of good food and ale." Much cheered. "I mean after all we work so hard." Most of the gang was slightly tipsy except for Robin, he rarely drank more than half a cup of ale. "I feel a song coming on." Much roared. Robin's head shot up and he stood. "Ahh master yes singing and dancing."

"Much shh." Robin said seriously. Will also one to rarely get drunk looked up as well, he could sense something was wrong with his leader.

"I will not be ssshed." Much huffed and started singing. Then they all heard it.

"You can't escape this Night-Watchman. You can't run forever." The Guard shouted. Robin had already strapped on his sword and was sprinting towards the voices with his bow and quiver in hand. The other soon followed.

Sherwood Forest

Marian continued to run as fast as she could, her heart was pounding and her lungs burned. She held the wound on her arm trying to stop the bleeding. The harder she ran, the more it bled. She was running down a pathway, when she tripped over a fallen branch she hadn't spotted. She tumbled over tried to pick herself up but it was too late. She rolled over to see the Gisborne's men reining their horses. The leader jumped down and drew his sword. "Any last words outlaw." He sneered holding the sword above Marian's chest.

"Yes actually don't you think it's unfair to outnumber the poor man?" Robin jeered sword drawn in front of him. The rest of the gang emerged from behind him. "Now let's even the teams shall we?" Robin lurched forward and the gang followed suit locking into a battle with the guards. Marian dragged herself to her feet and drew her sword just as a guard ran towards her, she fought the best she could with her arm but it was enough, the guards soon retreated, jumping on their horses and heading back to Knighton. The gang stowed their weapons and caught their breath, Marian did the same. Robin walked over to her and pulled down her mask and removed her face mask.

"Are you alright?" He asked touching her arm, where her wound was. He felt the sticky blood on his hand. He pulled it away and looked down at his hand then back to her eyes.

"It's just a scratch." Marian lied.

"Yes well, we'll see. Djaq." Robin led Marian towards Djaq. "She's hurt her arm." He said simply.

"It was from an arrow, it stuck in my arm." Marian said. Djaq looked at the wound through the rip in the material.

"I can't see it very well, but I think you need stitches, come back to camp, I'll stitch you up." Djaq smiled. She saw Robin's concern as he leaned on his bow. "It's not fatal." She stated looking at him. Robin nodded and pushed himself of his bow.  
"Can you walk?" He asked Marian.

"It's my arm not my leg." She smiled at him touched by his concern. He nodded but he was not smiling though. He was angry. Oh no Marian thought here we go.

"Let's go then," He said simply leading the way through the forest. Marian followed behind the gang, she was in for a scolding which she probably deserved she had been careless tonight.

Outlaws camp

"You'll need to take your shirt off Marian." Djaq said as Marian sat down on the edge of Robin's bed. Marian pulled her shirt over her head. She always wore a vest under her disguise. Djaq pressed on her wound.

"Ahh," Marian scolded scowling at Djaq. Djaq smiled and continued.

"That hurt?" Robin smiled from across the camp.

"Yes." She smiled back remembering this conversation.

"Good." Robin replied and headed outside to the rest of the gang. Djaq made light work of sewing Marian's arm and in no time was down. "Done so soon." Robin said standing up noticing she was dressed.

"Djaq works fast and does a good job." She smiled her thanks to her friend.

"Your welcome Marian, keep it clean and rested and it shouldn't cause you any problems." Djaq smiled waiting for the pot to boil so she could clean her kit.

"Thank you Djaq. Well I had better be going. Thank you everyone for coming to my aid." A hum of your welcomes followed and Marian waved and started walking out.

"I'll walk you back." Robin said following her up the bank.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Please don't be mad at me." Marian offered breaking the silence they'd walked in so far.

"I'm not mad." Robin said.

"Oh."

"I'm seething Marian. How could you be so stupid?" Robin fumed. "Marian you could have been killed." He grabbed her not injured arm and pulled her into him. He brushed her hair away from her face. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." And then, at the point, she understood, he wasn't mad at her, he was worried and frightened.

"Now you understand how I feel every day." She whispered. Robin lowered his head.

"Yes, yes I do. But for me it's different Marian. This is what I do, I am Robin Hood."

"And I am the Night Watchman."

"I know." He sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"Robin I am sorry. I let my guard down at Knighton. I shouldn't but I did. I took Knighton for granted. I didn't realise Gisborne had placed guards there. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for my love." He held her close to his chest so he could hear his heart beating. "Come on let's get you back." She looked into his charming and handsome eyes. He leaned towards her and kissed her gently.

Nottingham castle

Robin and Marian had successfully made it into the castle and were now steps away from her door. She pushed open the door and walked inside followed by Robin. Robin smiled remembering the last time he was in this room. "I'm going to get changed." Marian smiled also remembering what had happened a week ago.

"I could join you." Robin winked. Marian giggled and disappeared behind the screen. Robin caught glimpses of a bare arm and then a leg. He watched as some of her clothes ended up resting on the screen. Robin sat at Marian's table admiring her sewing. She had always complained to him she wasn't very good but he thought it was fabulous. He kicked his boots off and placed his feet on the chair opposite. On the table to his surprise was also sheets of music. One thing Robin had never taken an interest in was learning music, he hadn't known that Marian had until he returned from the war.

Marian emerged from the screen in only her robe, he smiled at the sight. It was slightly open at the top. She had done this on purpose.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she walked across the room to him. As she reached him he pulled her down to sit across his lap. He held the music up to her.

"Just your music." Robin smiled. "I can't believe I didn't know you played."

"You never asked and you were never around when I did. How would you know?" She replied wrapping her arms around his neck and shuffling seductively on his lap.

"Play it for me." Robin said gesturing to the music he was holding in one hand. He gently rubbed her lower back feeling her delicate skin beneath the soft silk.

"I can't, my lute was burnt in the fire." She said simply.

"What does it sound like?"

"Like music." Marian laughed. She took the sheet from his hand and started to hum.

"That sounds beautiful." Robin smiled with pride. "Almost as beautiful as you."

He gently opened her robe to reveal her gorgeous body underneath. He ran his hands down her body gently caressing every inch of her. They began to kiss slow deep passionate kisses, confirming the passion growing inside both of them. Robin moved Marian so she was straddling him and she lifted his shirts over his head revealing his muscular chest. He pushed he robe of her shoulders and it dropped to the floor. He kissed her cheeks, then moved down her neck and shoulder placing gentle kisses and nibbling gently. "Oh Marian, you're so beautiful."

"Take me to bed handsome." Marian breathed, kissing his neck.

"As you wish milady." He stood from the chair still holding Marian against his body and carried her to the bed. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She whispered burying her face in his neck.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Allan stood in the corridor of Nottingham Castle, just down from Marian's room. He was pacing back and forth. For the past 3 weeks, Allan had witnessed Robin running from Marian's room on various early mornings on his way back from the trip. Normally he wouldn't care, it was up to them what they got up to. But last night when a guard had noticed also and he had to spin a yarn to convince him he was wrong, it had put Allan on edge.

Marian was springing down the corridor and rounded the corner bumping into Allan.

"Good Morning Allan." Marian beamed. Allan smirked, yeah I know why you're happy he thought to himself.

"Good morning. You seem happy." Allan replied.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing. What is there not to be happy about?"

"Look Marian. You and Robin."

"What about me and Robin." Marian cut in before he had finished suddenly angry. Allan saw the fire in her eyes suddenly emerge and decided to tread carefully.  
"Look, whatever you and Robin choose to do is up to you. But you need to be careful."

"Why what do you mean?" Marian asked suddenly worried. Allan watched as tears began to spring into her eyes.

"Me and a guard spotted him running out through the corridors, luckily I managed to convince him he was seeing things. But I might not be there next time."

Marian gasped. "Oh thank you Allan, I don't know what I'd do if..." She couldn't finish. She had started crying now. Allan stared wide eyed at her.

"Hey look it's alright don't cry. Just... just… be careful." He said. "Go to Knighton today and then go find him in the forest and tell him to be careful." She hugged him. Suddenly all traces of sadness gone. She smiled brightly again and wiped her face.  
"Yes, yes that's a brilliant idea. Thank you Allan. Thank you so much." She turned and practically skipped down the corridor. Allan shook his head. 'What was that' he thought to himself. 'Perhaps she was. Noo couldn't be. This whole thing is just a big deal to her that's all.' Bewildered by what had happened, Allan went in search of his master for today's tasks.

Knighton

Marian rode into Knighton and noticed the guard's tower she had failed to see previously a few weeks ago. She looked towards the pile of rubble, as she always did when she visited, that was once her beloved family home. Never normally one to dwell on material objects. Today she found herself crying as she dismounted her horse and tied it to the railing. She stood in front of the remains and wept.

"Marian? Are you alright?" Adam arrived behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No Adam, look. Look at his." She wept falling into his arms and resting her head on his shoulder. Adam seemed confused, much like Allan had by Lady Marian's sudden display of emotions.

"I know it's not right Marian, but don't worry we'll rebuild it one day."

"I know but look." She cried. "It doesn't deserve to be burnt down."

"I know, I know." Was all Adam could say, trying to console an extremely emotional Marian. "How about we go and see the cows?"

"Yes." Marian beamed bouncing up and down. "That's a great idea." She ran off in the direction of the cattle, leaving Adam trailing behind, equally as bewildered as Allan.

Sherwood Forest

Marian was riding at breakneck speeds through the forest. It was exhilarating. She had been feeling strange all day but this, this was certainly going to be a cure. She slowed her pace and eventually came to a stop near the river's edge, to allow her horse a rest and drink. Robin meanwhile was slowly creeping up behind her having heard the thundering of hoofs through the forest.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I am riding." Marian smiled turning in his arms to face him. He bent his neck and kissed her warmly.

"I thought you were being chased."

"You know I ride through here at those speeds." She laughed.

"You're happy today."

"I know." She grinned, before pulling his face down for yet more kisses.

"I've missed you."

"You saw me this morning." She smiled.

"This morning was a long time ago." He laughed. "Walk with me?" He asked holding out this hand. She gladly took it and followed Robin deeper into the forest.

After walking for a little while Robin finally pulled Marian to a stop. "I found this the other day. I wanted to show it to you." He said lovingly, Marian could only see thick foliage coverage in front of her, but as Robin pulled back some of the plants she suddenly saw a beautiful pool with a waterfall set before her. She gasped with delight.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Robin whispered, pulling her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Marian could feel her passion rising to meet Robin's. "Swim with me." He breathed. Marian nodded and Robin pulled his body away from hers. She pulled both his shirts over his head, she still stared at his chest even though she'd now seen it many times before. "Enjoying the view." Robin's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"As always Locksley." She took his belt from around his waist and pulled at the laces on his trousers, whilst Robin, pulled her skirt and trousers down. His trousers fell to the floor along with Marian's. He quickly flicked his boots from his feet and walked to the water's edge in just in undershorts. When at the water, he discarded his shorts and dived effortlessly into the water. When he emerged he flicked the water from his hair. "Well come on then my love. The waters fine." Marian was stood with only her shirt and waistcoat on. She quickly discarded her waistcoat and then walked to the water. "You can come in like that if you like." Robin said nervously. He could tell she was apprehensive. With a final look over her shoulder she pulled her shirt over her head and jumped into the water. "See it's not so bad." Robin grinned when she emerged from under the water. She swam across to him.

"It's cold." She stammered clinging onto his body, he was warm, he was always warm.  
"You try taking a bath in the middle of winter." He laughed, enjoying having her so close to him. He held her tight as she clung to his body, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad of my nice warm bath." She laughed. She pulled her face away from his neck and smiled at him. He smiled back and laced his fingers through her hair.

"I really do think you can see into my soul." He whispered and he pulled her face towards his, catching her mouth with his, and kissing her passionately. "How about we find a way of warming this water up." He suggested.

"Show me what you can do handsome." She breathed as she found his mouth again.

Nottingham castle

"Look Gis, I can't take you to Robin's camp." Allan said following Gisborne down the steps. Guy turned and placed a furious slap to Allan's cheek. "No I mean, they would have moved camps by now."

"Well you'll just have to take us to his last one and then we will track from there." Gisborne sneered. "Now fetch me my horse." Allan nodded and walked in the direction of the stables to collect his and Gisborne's horse.

Just as Allan arrived back with the horses Marian returned. "Sir Guy, Allan. Where are you going?" Marian asked.

"Allan is going to lead us to Robin's camp." Guy said holding Marian's horse as she dismounted. She shot Allan a look and he shrugged. Gisborne handed the stable boy Marian's horse.

"Well be careful." She smiled and again turned her head to Allan. She trusted Allan, she knew he would never lead Gisborne to the camp. She walked past the two men and headed towards the castle steps. Suddenly she felt sick and weak. The whole world began to spin against her. "Help me." Was all she managed before she blacked out.

"Marian, Marian." She heard Gisborne saying her name and as she opened her eyes, he was leaning over her. She slowly sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm quite alright." He held her arm whilst she stood up. She no longer felt sick or dizzy, in fact she felt perfectly fine.

"I will send for a physician." He said waving over a guard.

"No, no. it's quite alright. I think I just rode to fast today and then got down perhaps too quickly. I just need some rest."

"Well Allan and I, will escort you to your room." Gisborne said dismissing his men and the horses.

"Thank you Guy, that's very kind."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Nottingham castle

Marian was glad she was feeling better. Her dizzy spells from a few weeks ago had subsided after her monthly purge that happened, she was no longer emotional and certainly not ill, now today on her birthday she was going to enjoy herself.

"Sir Guy." Marian said as she approached him in the corridor.

"Marian you look well today." He said.

"I'm very well. Sir Guy I have a request."

"Continue."

"I should like to spend the day in my village with my people. However I would like to do it without your guards present."

"Not possible Marian." Gisborne answered and turned to walk. Marian grabbed his arm.

"Guy please. Today is my birthday and all I want is to spend it surrounded by friends. Without them being worried or concerned."

"It's your birthday?" Gisborne asked.

"Yes. Please Guy, as a birthday present." Marian turned her shining smile to him.

"Of course Marian, I'll send Allan with you. But he stays with you all day."

"Of course. Thank you Guy." Marian smiled. He began to walk away.

"Marian there are other people closer to you that want to be your friend." He said turning to face her. "If… You'd let them."

Knighton

"Sir Guy said you guys are relieved for the day. You're to come back at 8 tonight." Allan said. There was a mumble to grateful sounds and the guard's son departed.

"Well, let's get this feast started." Marian laughed.

"Happy birthday Marian." Allan said.

"Thank you Allan. Now come on you can help get the tables." Marian smiled.

The whole village had sat down and ate together and sang happy birthday to the lady of the manor. Allan was touched by how much respect these people had for Marian. It wasn't like the adoration that the Locksley villagers had for Robin but it was something truly special and Allan was glad to have witnessed it. The tables had now been moved and now there was music playing and the village was with laughter and people dancing.

"Master do you here that?" Much asked as he and Robin walked past Knighton Village.

"Yeah, it sounds like music and laughing." Robin replied. "Come on let's take a look." They ran to the tree line and looked out into Knighton.

"A party? But where's Gisborne's guards." Much spluttered, "And what's

Marian doing there? With Allan?"

"The party is for Marian's birthday much. Go back to camp, I'll join you shortly." Robin said rising from his position on the floor.

"But master."

"Much go." Robin ordered and then headed around the back of Knighton.

"Are you having a nice birthday?" Adam asked as he danced with Marian in the middle of the crowd.

"Yes, it's been absolutely wonderful." Marian smiled.

"Have you seen Robin yet?"

"No, I doubt he has remembered, he has a lot on his mind."

"I think you're in for a surprise Marian. He's not the same boy as when he left Marian."

"I know." Marian sighed.

"But you still don't trust him."

"I don't know." Marian answered.

"Well you should." Adam said and the song finished. "Happy birthday Marian."

Allan was stood leaning against the wall of the house watching the whole event. Marian walked over to him.

"So what do you think?" Marian asked standing next to him.

"Very good Marian. However it's nearly 8pm."

"I know, fun is nearly over for the day. We had better head back."

"I'll go help clean the stuff away. Then we will go." Allan said and walked toward the remainder of cleaning to be done.

"You're certainly keeping strange company these days." Robin whispered in Marian's ear as he appeared behind her.

"Allan isn't as bad as you think Robin, he's a good friend." Marian defended. It was true Allan did a lot for her and Robin he just didn't know it.

"He's a traitor." Robin answered angrily. She pushed him back behind the house.

"He regrets the decisions he's made. And he's only with Gisborne because you give him no choice."

"Everything is a choice, everything we do. Isn't that what you taught me?"

"It appears the only lesson you have listened too."

"Only one worth listening to."

"How dare you. At least nobody has had their tongues cut out because of my actions!"

"That's not fair."

"If the only reason you have come here is to lecture me about my choice in friends then perhaps you should leave."

"Gladly." And Robin stormed off back towards the forest. Marian with tears in her eyes walked back to Allan who was stood with Adam.

"Are you ready to go?" Allan asked. Marian simply nodded her head. "Good, I'll get the horses." Allan walked to collect the horses.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked seeing Marians face.

"Nothing, just so you know. You were wrong." Marian said glumly and then mounted her horse which Allan had just arrived with and headed back to Nottingham with Allan beside her, just as the guards re-entered Knighton.

Nottingham Castle

"Marian are you alright?" Allan asked handing the horses to the stable boy.  
"Yes I'm fine." Marian replied walking towards the castle steps.

"You've been quiet since Knighton. Come on what's wrong?"

"Nothing Allan. I'm fine really." Marian sighed. "Allan. Do you ever regret the choice you made?" Marian whispered. Allan shrugged.  
"Sometimes, I miss my friends and I miss helping people. But then I get my money, good food and a decent bed and I wonder what it was all for. One thing I definitely don't miss is Robin's temper." Allan was honest with Marian, he liked her, she was a true friend, he had her back she had his. They were like a team fighting for two opposite sides but he knew he could trust her.

"Would you go back if you could?"

"I don't know. I felt Robin's knife twice now and I don't like it. Plus I don't think I can deal with Much's constant poking and John, he'd never look at me the same."

"You sound like a man full of regret and longing."

"I want my friends back Marian, if I could change what I did, I would. But do I want it back. I just don't know."  
"Well I think you do, I think your just scared." Marian said. "Thank you for today Allan, I really appreciate it. You're a true friend." She hugged him quickly and then headed towards her room.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Outlaw Camp

Robin stormed into the camp and throw his sword onto the floor. He had never been as angry as he was now with her, could she not see Allan was a traitor and one day he'd do something to hurt her.

"Robin, pick your sword up. I'm not your servant. Well I am but." Much muttered

"What Much?" Robin snapped as he pulled him from his thoughts.

"Well, that's the thanks I get, you go running off to see Marian to say 'Happy birthday' and come back like this. Well don't take out whatever happened on me."

"Much enough."

"No, it's not you always argue with her and come back in a foul mood. What was is about anyway."  
"Allan."

"Allan, what about that traitor?"

"Exactly what I said, he's a traitor who can't be trusted, she says he's not and that she trusts him."  
"Well perhaps she had too much ale, it is her birthday after all." Much suggested. Robin face dropped.

"Oh Much what have I done." Robin sighed. He grabbed his sword strapping it around his waist "Don't wait up for me Much."  
"But master what about your supper." Much called after him as he ran up the bank from the camp.

Nottingham Castle

Marian was sat on the floor at the foot of her bed looking into the fire. Today was her birthday and after what had happened with Robin she didn't feel like celebrating. How could he have been so cruel and he didn't even say happy birthday. She had guessed he wouldn't remember. She wanted to cry but just didn't have the tears. It had been the first birthday she had spent without her father also. She didn't have many memories with her father for birthdays, he was always extremely busy as the Sheriff. She smiled at the happy memories of her time with her aunt in Middlesbrough.

_"__Marian, Marian." Marian was woken by a quiet knocking on her day. _

_"__Come in." Marian called. The door cracked open and her aunt appeared, followed by her cousin and her uncle. David, her 10 year old cousin was carrying a cake. The group began to sing happy birthday to her and once they finished they smiled down to her as she sat in her bed.  
"Happy 15__th__ birthday Marian." Her aunt smiled._

_"__Thank you Aunt Emma." Marian beamed smiling down at the cake they had placed into her lap. _

_"__We thought that once you were dressed we could have breakfast and then there is a show in town today, we could watch and then go for a ride and a picnic later."  
"That sounds like a fabulous idea." Marian beamed. _

_"__Mary can I ride with you?" David asked. David called Marian, Mary for short. She liked it so different from anything anyone had called her before. _

_"__Of course you can David. I may even let you ride in front." She grinned. "But only if you're good." She added with a wink. _

_"__Come on love get dressed. We'll see you downstairs soon." Uncle Richard smiled and ushered the family out of the door. This had been her mother's family and she was thankful they were so welcoming to her. She was grateful for the information that Aunt Emma had given on her mother, as her sister she obviously knew a lot. It was just a shame that when Marian's mother had moved away they lost contact. Emma had told her that she had been at the funeral that day and had scolded her father on his behaviour, but she wasn't surprised that Marian hadn't remembered her. _

Marian was pulled from her memories by the sound of her door shutting quietly. She turned her gaze from the fire and saw a rather ashamed looking outlaw stood in front of her, his eyes downwards refusing to look at her.

"You have a nerve Locksley." She growled at him, turning her gaze back to the fireplace. Robin risked a look up at her and he could see she was hurting, he had grown to know when she was upset or angry and now he could tell the difference. This wasn't anger this was hurt, it made him even more regretful for what he had done.  
"I knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer, I thought I would try the door and it was open."

"So you thought you would just walk in."

"Errr… well…" Robin stuttered. He shuffled his feet unsure of what to say. Marian was shocked, where was the arrogant and cocky reply.

"It's alright, take a seat." Marian softened. Robin smiled his thanks and took a seat at her desk. She had been sowing he looked down at her piece and smiled.

"This is good." He said.  
"It's getting better slowly." She rose from the floor and took her work from his hands and put it in the box, she moved the box from the table and onto its place on the shelf. "What are you doing here Robin?" Marian asked quietly. Robin sighed, he hated seeing her like this and he hated even more that he was the cause.

"I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have shouted at you like I did. I shouldn't question your choice in friends, when I don't know what goes on inside these walls when I aren't around and I certainly shouldn't have done all this on your birthday." He answered sincerely reaching for her hand. He held it, gently caressing the back of it with his thumb. "I really am sorry Marian. I didn't mean anything I said. I…I…" He sighed again. "I just don't want to risk Allan doing something to take you away from me."

"He wouldn't, trust me." Marian smiled stepping closer to him. He pulled her into his lap and gently rubbed his nose up her neck. "I didn't mean what I said either. It was wrong of me to bring up what the Sheriff did, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm not sure I agree with you. If it hadn't of been for me, those people would still have their tongues."

"Robin you can't think like that, you do so much good. I see it every day, you give people hope and some cruel acts the Sheriff does is nothing to reflect on you Robin. You mustn't soil your own name, because you feel others pain." Marian pleaded, rubbing his cheek with her hand. "You are a good man Robin, don't ever forget that."

"And you, my love. Make me a better man." He smiled lovingly. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. "So anyway, we have to small matter of your birthday." He pulled away, lifting her from his lap and setting her on the floor. He pulled a bag from his quiver and inside was a napkin wrapped up into a bundle. "It isn't much, but happy birthday all the same." She took the napkin from him and opened it to find a handful of fresh juicy strawberries. She smiled up at him.

"Strawberries! There my favourite. You remember?"

"Strawberries always were your favourite. And if I remember hard to get the stains out of little girls' dresses." He laughed remembering the time when they were young that Marian had wiped her hands down her dress and left big red stains down the side. "I know it isn't much and when the king is home I intend to shower you with everything you deserve…"  
"Robin there wonderful, it's meaningful and special. And it's wonderful because they came from you." Se interrupted. She walked over to the bed and placed the strawberries onto the bedside table. She sat down on the bed and kicked of her boots. "Come and share them with me." Marian smiled and tapped the bed. Robin grinned, he quickly lent his bow and quiver up against the end of the bed and lay his sword on the floor next to it. He kicked his boots off and took his shirts and trousers of so he was in just his undershorts.

"There dirty." He explained with a boyish grin.

"Well we can't have you dirtying my bed can we outlaw?" Marian responded with an equally mischievous grin. "Wait I'll be back in a moment." She rose quickly and disappeared behind her screen, and returned soon after wearing only the silk gown. Robin was lay lazily on her bed obviously pleased with what he saw.

"I do love that robe Marian."

"I wonder why." She laughed sitting down on the bed next to him. She grabbed the strawberries from the table. "Want one?" She asked.

"Your present you have one first." Robin picked a strawberry from the napkin pulled the stalk out and held the strawberry to Marians mouth. "Open." She did as he instructed. He put the strawberry half inside her mouth. "Now bite." Again she followed his instruction. A small amount of juice dribbled down her chin from her beautiful, full lips. She lifted her hand to wipe it away, but Robin grabbed her hand and moved his lips to the juice, he sucked and licked. "Mmmm, tastes good. What do you think?" Robin smiled and popped the rest of the strawberry into his mouth. Marian swallowed, enjoying the little game.

"I think there lovely. Your turn now." Marian grabbed a strawberry and did the same as Robin had done expect his didn't spill any juice. She moved to straddle his lap as he held another strawberry for her. This time the juice fell onto his shorts.

"Now we can't be having that Marian, if you're going to drop it on my shorts they will have to come off." He winked at her, she laughed at him.  
"I'm very sorry my lord." She grabbed a strawberry, Robin opened his mouth expecting it, but instead Marian ate it herself. "Mm, I agree Robin tastes good. Would you like to try some?" She bent down to kiss him, losing herself in his kiss as he gently moved his hands up the back of her legs under her robe. Robin pulled away breathless.

"I don't know what tastes sweeter, the strawberries or you Marian." He breathed, he buried his face into her neck and kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Robin." She murmured. Robin moaned and continued his loving assault. "Robin please." She gasped, pushing her body into his. He pulled his mouth away from her neck and found her mouth again. He held her body to his, pulling her closer, gently rubbing her back and sides, brushing the sides of her breasts every so often.

"Marian." He breathed between kisses. He gently pulled her body to his and in one move he spun them over so he was hovering above her, never breaking the kiss. "I love you Marian." He murmured on her mouth

"I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Marian was woken by Robin thrashing around in bed next to her. He sat up in bed and watched as Robin's face twisted into faces of pain. She held her breath and said nothing, she knew from experience in the forest that it was not a good idea to wake him. After Robin had pinned her down with her arm across her throat she had never dared to touch him whilst dreaming again. He of course had apologised and he still felt bad about it to this day, Marian had understood he wasn't himself when he was dreaming, Much explained he suffered with them too and Robin had done the same for him which ended in the same way for Robin.

"Robin." She said gently. "Robin." Robin's eye shot open and he starting panting for breath. She moved next to him and began to stroke his hair. "Shhh its ok, it's only a dream." He couldn't speak, trying to catch his breath. He cling tight to Marian not wanting to let her go. Ever since the night Gisborne had stabbed her in Locksley he had the same dream.

_"__Much, the king's tent, get help." Robin pulled himself to his feet, the night was cold as it always was in acre. Robin ran into the king's tent but it wasn't the king lying in bed, Marian was stood in her Night-Watchman disguise. _

_"__Marian." Robin ran towards her only to be stabbed in the stomach by Gisborne and as he lay dying on the floor Gisborne showed his dagger and run it into Marian's side. She gasped holding her side before crumpling to the floor. _

_"__I'm sorry Marian I should never have left you." And then he woke._

"Robin, what do you dream off?" Marian asked, still holding him.  
"Nothing Marian, they are just bad dreams. I'm alright now." He said comforted by feeling her warmth. Marian was not pleased by is lack of information but she decided it wise not to push.

"I think we may have over slept." She whispered, the sun was already rising in the sky and the light was streaming in through the windows.

"It looks to be around 6." Robin guessed. "I cannot wait for winter."  
"Why is that?" Marian asked.

"Darker night, darker mornings. Meaning I can spend more time with you." Robin smiled, untangling himself from Marian and rising from the bed to get dressed.

"Well I have to say that does sound appealing. Although I'm sure Much will protest you being able to spend some nights in a warm room." Marian laughed.

"Some nights, I'm planning on all nights." Robin replied winking.

"I think not." Marian sat up in her bed and pulled the covers around her, although it was May the mornings were still cool. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"No plans as of yet. But I'm sure something will keep us busy." He tightened his belt around his waist and threw his quiver onto his back. "I'll see you soon." He smiled and crossed the room. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Be careful Robin." Marian said as he walked towards the door.

"Always my love."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Nottingham castle

"So Gisborne." Sheriff Vaisey started as Gisborne walked down the stairs, "The Abbott of Rufford is on his way with our money."

"My lord I do not understand." Gisborne said standing before the Sheriff. Vaisey sat painting his toes.

"That Gisborne, is because you are incompetent."

"My Lord…"

"Shut up!" Vaisey shouted standing up. "The Abbott is a supporter of Prince John, he has been collecting money from the church to give to Shah Mat. Your job Gisborne is to ensure him and his money is safe. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MANAGE THAT?!" Vaisey screamed throwing his brush at Sir Guy.

"Yes my lord." Gisborne grumbled and stormed out of the great hall. "ALLAN!" he shouted down the hall, Allan was sat in a window frame just down from the great hall.

"Yeah."

"The Abbott of Rufford is going to pass through the forest later on today. I want you to escort him, head over to Rufford. Take as many men as you need, just make sure he gets here."

"Yes sir." Allan walked away to the stables to collect a horse and to rally some guards he prayed to god Robin did not know about this visitor.

"Allan?" Marian asked as she stood in the stables grooming her horse.

"Marian. You alright?" He asked, jumping slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. What are you doing?" She asked suspicious of his behaviour.

"Nothing."

"Allan."

"Look, Marian I can't tell you."

"Why not?"  
"Marian I need to do this."  
"What?"

"The Abbott of Rufford is passing through the forest, I'm being sent to protect him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But Marian please I need a favour."

"What?"

"Please don't tell Robin." Allan looked at her sincerely. Marian scoffed at him. "I'm serious Marian, please I need this. Gisborne and the Sheriff, I haven't exactly delivered much for them on Robin, they ain't happy."

"Ok, Ok, I won't tell him about the Abbott coming through the forest. But if I find anything out whilst he's here."

"Of course. Cheers Marian." Allan smiled and winked at her then headed out with a group of soldiers.

Allan arrived back at the castle later that day followed by the Abbott and the rest of the men. Gisborne, the Sheriff and Marian were stood at the top of the step

"Well done boy." The Sheriff smiled. "Abbott. Good to see you my man."

"Good to be here, I was concerned of my journey but your boy here did a good job." The Abbott said. He gestured to his men. "Get this inside to my chambers." He turned his attention back to the Sheriff. "I trust I can settle into my quarters and then we can discuss politics later."  
"Of course. Guards show the Abbott to his room."

"And who is this fine beauty." The Abbott turned perverted eyes onto Marian.

"This is Lady Marian, and she has made it her personal mission to make you stay here as comfortable as possible." The Sheriff cooed. The Abbott has an elderly man, with balding grey hair and a big pot belly to match. Marian was not amused by the way the Abbott was ogling her.  
"Well we will certainly get the most out of you my dear. What a fine creature you are." The Abbott slowly licked his lips, his bald head starting to glisten with sweat. Marian did not smile.

"If you excuse me." She said as she stormed towards the stable. Gisborne followed after her.

"Marian," he called.  
"How dare you let him speak to me like that?" She glared at him.

"Marian there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry." He said reaching for her hand.  
"Get your hands of me. You could have said something, now if you'll excuse me." Marian said mounting her horse and riding out through the castle and out of Nottingham.

Knighton

Marian rode until Knighton, it had been weeks since she'd last been here on the day of her birthday, which was also the last time she had seen Robin.

"Marian, you look positively glum today." Adam said spotting her from the barn.

"I feel it." Marian sighed, "Why did I choose this?"

"Choose what?"

"To have to stay in the castle, being treated like a pet."

"Marian he'd have you with him in a heartbeat you know that."

"I know, but he needs me in the castle." She sighed. "I'm more use there."

"Come on, you can make yourself useful now and give us a hand, we have hay down." Adam smiled holding her horse. Marian nodded and walked to the barn to fetch the cart.

Outlaw camp

"Well done lads, this is good work. We are really winning." Robin smiled looking down at what the gang had brought back today from various tactics and missions.

"Robin." Will came strolling into camp. "I've been in Nottingham today and the Sheriff has a visitor."

"What sort of visitor Will?"

"The Abbott of Rufford."

"An Abbott? What's an Abbott doing in Nottingham?" Much asked stunned. Robin bit his lip.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. But first after a hard day's work. Let's eat!" Robin said. He would pay the castle a visit tonight. He had to people that needed visiting.

Nottingham Castle

Marian crept around the castle disguised as the night watchman, she successfully snuck out, with a bag of food and money and was heading to Clun and Nettlestone tonight hopefully tonight would be less eventful. Meanwhile on the other side of the castle an outlaw was sneaking in. Robin was on his way to visit the Abbott, something wasn't right and he wanted to find out what. He crept through the corridors to the room he believed the Abbott to be residing. His hunch was confirmed when two sleeping guards where outside the down, he crept slightly past them and into the room. He drew his knife and moved silently to the bed. He put his hand over the Abbotts mouth handing his knife to his throat startling the Abbott awake.

"Shhh. If I remove my hand you mustn't shout." Robin whispered. The terrified Abbott nodded his head. Robin removed his hand and the Abbott stayed quiet.

"What do you want outlaw?"

"I want to know what you are doing here."

"Why should it concern you?"

"Because the Sheriff does not support the church, so either you are with him or he has something held over you."

"I cannot tell you, he will kill me."

"Tell me, I can help you."

"How? You are just an outlaw."

"Because, I am Robin Hood. And I want to help you."

"Very well. The Sheriff, I owe him vast amounts of money. At least he feels I do. I have come here to pay, but I fear this may not be the end of it."

"You are man of holy orders he cannot harm you."

"You know the sheriff, he does not care."

"I can protect you."

"How?"

"Meet him in Nottingham Chapel tomorrow, I will help you escape."  
"Oh thank you Robin."

"Your welcome, now speak of this to no one.  
"Yes of course. God bless you." The Abbott smiled to the outlaw. Robin rose from the bed, opened the door quietly, still two sleeping guards and with that he darted from the room, towards his beloved's bedroom.

He knocked quietly on the door, he tried the door and it was locked. His brow furrowed until he remember her lock pick, she kept it hidden in the candle bra next to her door, she had told him about it a month or so ago in case he ever needed it in a hurry. He checked her hiding place and sure enough there it was. He smiled and opened the door, he quickly replaced the lock pick back to his hiding place and darted inside. Shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Marian, Marian." He whispered, walking into the room, he looked confused when she wasn't in her bed, "Where are you?" He whispered to himself. He went behind her screen to find her manikin empty. The Night-Watchman. Robin smiled, he turned to leave and then spied some paper on the desk. She had been writing music again, along with doing some sowing. He set down his bow and quiver and then bundled up the paper, he loved looking at it, even if he couldn't understand it. He settled on the bed and began to look through the pages.

Marian crept back into her room later that evening. She noticed light coming from under her door and drew her knife, quietly opening the door she looked around the room knife stretched before her. She scanned the room and found the culprit of the lights lay asleep on her bed covered in papers. She smiled as Robin slept peacefully. She went behind her screen and changed into her robe silently and went back to the bed. She collected the papers from the bed and put them in a pile on the table. Marian pulled of Robin's boots which he had failed to remove and his pulled his outer shirt over his head, struggling slightly with his arms, Robin murmured her name but didn't wake. She pulled the covers from underneath him and pulled them back over the top of him. Once she was pleased he was tucked up nicely she moved to her side of the bed and climbed in beside him. She snuggled close to his body and lay her head on his chest, falling asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Nottingham Castle

Robin woke in the early morning, he sat up startled and then remembered where he was. He looked down, he was covered in the bed sheets and had his boots off but was still fully clothed. The papers he had remembered reading were stacked neatly on the table next to the bed. He looked to his right and there she was, his beautiful fiancé fast asleep, she must have put him to bed last night. He pulled of his shirt and his trousers to leave him in only his shorts and moved to cuddle her. He placed gentle kisses on her neck causing her to stir.

"Good morning beautiful." He mumbled to her.

"Good morning." She moaned sleepily.

"I believe I owe you a thank you." He whispered. She rolled over to face him slowly waking up.

"Why?"

"You put me to bed last night."

"Yes, you fell asleep surrounded by music. Perhaps I need to liven those tunes up if they send you to sleep."

"I can't read them, I was just looking and trying to understand." Robin said sheepishly.

"Do you have to leave now?" Marian asked.

"Not just yet, I have a little while."

"Robin, there is an Abbott staying in the castle."

"I know Will saw him arriving. I've been to see him. He's in danger."

"Really? He did not look in danger when he arrived yesterday?" Marian asked puzzled.

"He owes the Sheriff money Marian, he thinks the Sheriff plans to have him killed."

"Really? What do you plan to do?"

"I'm meeting him in the church in Nottingham today, I will take him to safety." Robin said. Marian cuddled closer to Robin just as the bells sounded 4, signalling time to go. Robin sighed as Marian moved off him, he climbed out of bed and dressed. He pulled his boots on and collected his bow then pulled his quiver onto his back. He gave a final glance back to Marian.

"I'm sure it gets harder saying goodbye." He sighed.

"I agree. Be careful today Robin." Marian replied.

"Always my love." He smiled to her and then disappeared from the room.

Outlaw camp

"So everyone understands the plan?" Robin asked.  
"But why are you going into the church on your own?" Much asked confused.

"Because it's too dangerous for us all and the Abbott only knows me." Robin said. "Your all going to do the drop offs we have in Nottingham and then I will meet you with the Abbott and we will lead him to a passage of safety. Understood?"

The entire gang nodded although Much was not pleased. "Good, let's go." They grabbed their weapons and headed in the direction of Nottingham.

Nottingham castle – The great hall

Meanwhile in the great hall of Nottingham castle the Sheriff, Gisborne and the Abbott all were meeting.

"So you're telling me that Robin Hood visited you last night." Vaisey said waving his hand as the Abbott stuffed his face.

"Yes my lord."

"And offered you protection."

"Well he said I was either with you or against you. So God bless my soul I lied to him and said I feared I was in danger."

"And then what."

"Well that little tit bit comes at a price."

"What price?"

"Being an Abbott does not satisfy me. I want more, I help you catch Hood and when our beloved John is on the throne, thanks to our scheme. We can discuss my further seat of power."

"Of course, my dear boy. Help me catch him, I'll put you in the chair myself." Vaisey was practically dancing with glee.

"Very well. Today, Hood plans to lead me to safety. He meets me in the Church in Nottingham, in about an hour."

"Ohhhh, this is good… This is very good!" Vaisey danced on the spot. "Gisborne you will have guards dressed as peasants, in the precious church. And when Robin reveals him safe, we pounce! Ohhhh this is good."

Later on that day the gang arrived in Nottingham Town, "Right lads, I'll meet you in a while. Be ready." Robin said with his hood up. The gang nodded and everyone headed in different directions, while Robin headed towards the church. He left his hood up as he entered through the door way. He searched around him, empty. He headed to a pew and knelt to pray. It had been the first time in a long time he had been able to pray in public and he felt extremely moved.

"Robin?" The Abbott appeared behind him. "Sorry I did not mean to startle you."

"It's quite alright, are you ready?" Robin asked rising to his feet.

"Of course, let's go." The Abbott said, as a lot of peasants began to enter the church.

"Leaving so soon Hood?" Gisborne appeared behind the group of peasants which had entered.

"Coming to confess your sins, I hope the father has a long time, for you certainly have a lot."

"No Hood, just here to make you pay. Get him." The peasants pulled down their hoods and drew swords, pointing them at Robin. The Abbott had moved to Gisborne's side. "Remember this Hood?"

"I trusted you." Robin spat at the Abbott. "I tried to help you."

"Boohoo, you should learn who to trust shouldn't you." The Abbott sneered at him. "Do with him what you will Gisborne. I'm returning to the castle. Then I shall be on my way." The Abbott addressed Gisborne. "Goodbye Robin good luck." And he left.

"Tie him up, and bring him to the castle." Gisborne shouted to his men. Robin was tied and then dragged through Nottingham barely able to stay of his feet as the guards pulled at his ropes.

Robin was pulled into the court yard to a waiting Gisborne. Marian was walking across the corridor when she spotted him. Their eyes met and her heart broke. She made her way to Guy, trying to hide her emotions.

"Marian." Guy smiled to her.

"Hello, I see you've caught Robin Hood." Marian stated, staring at Robin. Gisborne looked at her and saw her shiver, mistaking it for fear of her own safety rather than the outlaws.

"Yes, you have no need to fear, he will not escape this time."

"Very good, but I do not fear him, he is a silly boy with a bow." Marian said facing Guy.

"Better than a pampered parasite." Robin called out staring at Marian.

"At least I'm not an arrogant self-centred outlaw. Guy what will you do with him?" Marian turned her attention back to Gisborne, who had been rather enjoying the belittling Marian had been given Hood, it helped put his mind at ease that she may still be dealing with him. "Dungeon?" Marian prompted.

"No, no dungeons, he has a habit of getting out of there. The Sherriff has something special planned for him."

"Like what?" Marian asked curious.

"Marian that is not for your ears." Gisborne said to her. "Bring him." Marian stood at the top of the stairs as Robin was pulled up the steps by the rope. Her eyes flashed with concern as she watched him fall and be dragged up the steps. She wanted nothing more than to run and help him but she held firm. He gave her a final look as he was dragged through the corridors. Marian waited a little while before beginning to follow behind. She crept silently through the corridors following behind Robin, they arrived at a door high up in the castle. Once they had all disappeared inside Marian stood as close to the door as possible to hear what was happening.

"Ahh Robin. How nice of you to join us?" The distinctive voice of the sheriff could be heard. "Now as you can see we have a different plan for you today."

"What scared I'm too good for your soldiers or too good for Gisborne?" Robin smirked. Marian heard a loud thud and the sound of Robin coughing and groaning, she guessed Gisborne had hit him in the stomach or somewhere similar.

"A Clue… no. I want to make sure you can't get away and that you die a slow and painful death."

"What no public execution? No more humiliation?"

"We've had our fun now it's time for you to die." The sheriff clapped his hands, Marian couldn't hear anything. Until he spoke again. "Now Robin I'm sure you know what this is?"

"I could guess but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"This is a stretching machine, not that you need to be taller. It's just nice and painful. Everything but his shorts I think." He pointed to the guards to strip him down. "Now tie him down. So Hood what is going to happen is, every hour we crank another notch." Once Robin was strapped down Vaisey pulled the handle, Robin let out a little gasp. "Until you tell me where the pact is. And then once you tell me that we just keep cranking until something snaps." He laughed gleefully as he pulled another notch and then another. Robin finally let out a cry. The sheriff cranked two more. Marian had heard enough and she took off running to find his gang. "So we'll leave you like that for now. Don't worry, if you're ready to talk just shout. Although I can't guarantee that it will make any differences."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Marian weaved through the streets of Nottingham hoping to spot an outlaw she had already grabbed her Night Watchman disguise on the way past her door, she didn't have time for this but she needed there help, she knew Robin would not be able to walk very well so she needed John to carry him out. She spotted an anxious Much sticking his head out through a curtain and she sprinted across the yard. She jumped in through the curtain and was meet by 3 outlaws with drawn swords and Little John pointing a staff at her.

"Woah woah, it's only me." Marian said gasping. The quickly sheathed their swords.

"Marian have you seen Robin?" Will asked quickly.

"That's why I'm here." Marian still trying to catch her breath. "Gisborne and the sheriff have him. He's in a tower."

"What, how?" Much stammered becoming flustered.

"The Abbott was a traitor. They set a trap for him. Much… they are stretching him."

"We go now." John said.

"I can get you into the castle, come on this way." Marian said leading the way, she pulled her hood over her head and pulled down her mask and he scarf up.

Marian did just as she said she got them into the castle and now she lead the way through the corridors towards the tower where Robin was. As she rounded the corner she came to a stop holding her arm out for everyone else. Allan. He was stood outside the door. She signalled for the gang to wait while she went to him.

"Aww no not you, look leave now." Allan said holding up a sword. Marian tilted her head to the side. "Come on don't do this to me." Allan pleaded, she glared at him. Two guards emerged from the around the corner. "Lads help me." Marian shook her head and grabbed the sword from Allan swinging him into the path of the guards as he did. She kicked the one in the chest back flipping from her foot. She brought the sword down on Allan's head knocking him out and then spun and kicked a guard in the side of the head knocking him out too. The final guard grabbed her and held a sword to her throat, she threw her hand back and punched his nose, she kicked him in the gut and then as he bent down in pain, she kneed his face finishing him to. Marian stood with 2 guards and Allan sleeping around her. Pleased with her work she whistled the rest of the gang. She tried the door. Locked and she had no lock pick. The others had joined her now.

"Will?" Much said. Will came to the front, examined the door and then started working. In no time at all the door had been weakened.

"John?" Much said. John handed his staff to Will and then barged the door. It fell done effortlessly and the gang ran inside. Marian pulled down her scarf and mask and ran to Robin. He was sweating and was slumped against his ropes.

"Robin… Robin." Marian said running over to him. "Robin." His eyes flickered open and he looked up at her.

"Marian," he whispered. "I knew you'd come." He was weak. Very weak.

"Come on let's get him out of here. Djaq what's the best way?" Marian asked.

"Loosen the ropes first and then we'll untie them." Djaq said. Marian did as he said and wound the crank the other way. Robin cried out at the movement of his limbs. "Much loosen the ropes." Marian ordered as she went to Robin's side. "Shhh, it's alright." She soothed. Much loosened his one leg and he cried out again. "Hey look at me it's alright." Robin looked into her eyes. Marian could see them brimming with tears and her heart broke. After two more cries of pain Robin was finally free and the ropes were cut. "John, help me." Marian said. John quickly came to her aid, he gently picked up Robin and placed him over his shoulder. Much grabbed Robin's clothes and Marian picked up his bow and quiver throwing it over her shoulder.

"Marian which way?" John bellowed. She darted out in front of him.

"This way come on." She led them out of the castle and arrived at the corridor to the court yard it was the quickest way out of the castle. She checked around it was clear. She nodded her head and waved her hand.

"Stop! Guards. Guards. Outlaws get them!" The Sheriff shouted as he rounded the corner to spot the outlaws leaving through the courtyard.

"John, take Robin and Djaq out of here. We will hold them off." Will said drew his axes. Much drew his sword and Marian notched an arrow into Robin's bow. As the guards approached, the outlaws backed away. Marian shoot a wave of arrows in quick succession towards the guards to keep them away. As they exited under the arch she quickly fired an arrow at the rope holding the portcullis and it came crashing down. Marian glared at Gisborne and Sheriff Vaisey one final time before turning and disappearing with the rest of the outlaws.

Outlaw camp

John and Djaq were already sat down around the camp when the other 3 arrived. John had laid Robin in his bed and Djaq had checked him over. She couldn't find any dislocations or breaks so Robin would be fine. Just sore for a few days.

"How is he?" Much asked as soon as he was close enough. "If he dies, I die. He must be fine."

"Much." Djaq scolded spying Marian's worried expression. "He will be fine. No breaks or dislocations, he will just be sore for a few days. He is sleeping now. I gave him some herbs for the pain." Djaq smiled and Marian visually relaxed, her shoulders slumped and she let out her breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She hung up his bow and quiver on it's usually peg. Much was pacing back and forth putting Marian on edge.

"Much he's going to be fine." Marian said, effecting halting Much in his step.

"Right yes, well. I'll start dinner shall I?" Much fumed.

"Good idea." Marian smiled to him. She grabbed his green shirt, it was stained in blood around the cuffs, she guessed from where the rope had rubbed his skin. She picked it up and took it down to the nearby river to clean it. Once she was satisfied she brought it back to camp to hang it to dry.

"Dinner is ready," Much said as she walked back in.

"Thank you Much," she smiled to him. "Have you got some for Robin? I'll take it to him." Much handed Marian Robin's plate. "Keep mine for now," She smiled again and went to Robin's bedside.

"Robin…Robin." She murmured. He opened his eyes he was asleep facing her so he didn't have to move.

"It must be in heaven because I'm greeted by an angel." He smiled as Marian blushed. "Hello my love."

"Hello handsome. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sore."

"Djaq said you would be. You'll be pleased to know, that there isn't any serious damage, you'll just be sore."

"Thank god for that." Robin sighed. He tried to move but winced with pain.

"Hey stay still." She scolded. Robin laughed slightly.

"I'm ill and you still scold me."

"You're a terrible patient." She smiled to him and kissed him gently.

"Your kisses always make me better, kiss me better."

"No chance. Would you like something to eat?" She asked, he nodded. She helped him to sit up. "Can you use your arms?" She asked, he lifted his arms slightly then cried in pain and quickly lowered them again.

"I'm sorry Marian, I'll get Much." He said hanging his head embarrassed.

"Don't be silly. Here." She said holding up a spoonful of pottage for him. He gladly received it.

"I didn't mean what I said you know that don't you?" Robin said between mouthfuls.

"Of course I do, just like I hope you'd know I didn't mean anything I said." She smiled spooning him more food. She pulled off some bread and held a piece to his mouth. "I was outside the door. When they started cranking." Marian glumly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Robin sighed.

"It's ok. I'd never hated them so much as when they laughed at you crying out in pain."

"It's alright. I'm fine. I'm still here, you had the brilliant sense to go and get my men. And from what John said you were brave and calm. I'm very proud of you Marian." Robin smiled, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, to wash away any sadness and ease any doubt she had that he was ok.

"Have you finished?" She asked.

"Yes thank, I can't eat another bite." Robin smiled.

"Good, get some rest. I'll call in tomorrow to see how you are." Marian said rising from her chair.

"Stay the night. Please." He pleaded.  
"I can't, I have to get back in case I am missed."

"Ok. Stay safe Marian." He replied somewhat glumly

"Always my love." She smiled to him and said goodbye to the rest of the gang and then headed back towards Nottingham.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Outlaw Camp

Robin was bored and in a foul mood. It had been 4 days since his raking and he was under orders from Djaq that he was not allowed out of camp. His muscles were still sore, making Djaq believe there was slight tearing or something similar. So in order to be fully recovered, he had to do very little. The only thing that had kept Robin entertained over the past 4 days was Marian visits she had made, although she had been able to make it for the last 2 days. He now understood why Marian hated staying here when she had been in the camp, it was stifling and for Robin who could never sit still it was his worst nightmare. He sat down on his bed and grabbed more arrows to fletch.

Knighton

"How is Robin?" Sophia asked Djaq as the gang handed out food parcels and money around the village.

"He is doing well. We think we may have torn a few muscles but he should be back out and about in a week or so." Djaq smiled as she handed Sophia a bag.

"That's good. Poor Robin has never been one to sit still. The master doesn't deserve what happens to him."

"Robin is a good man." Djaq smiled. "He will get better soon." The sound of horse hooves made the gang scurry for cover and to be relieved and emerge again when they saw it was only Marian.

"Hello." Marian smiled to them as she dismounted. She glanced around and noticed there was no Robin. "How are you all?"

"We are well Marian." Djaq answered with a smile  
"How is Knighton today?" Marian asked.

"Thriving Marian it is doing really well since Gisborne took his guards away." Will smiled, clearly happy with the village.

"Good. Have you seen Adam?" Marian asked. The gang shook their heads. "Hmm ok. Where is Robin?"

"He is back at camp. His arms and legs are still sore. He is on bed rest." Djaq explained.

"He is in a foul mood Marian." Much chirped clearly not amused with Robins behaviour.

"Why what's he done?"

"He has been grumpy and rude and all because he does not want to stay at camp!"

Marian laughed and shook her head.

"How many more drop offs do you have left today?"

"Locksley, wadlow and treeton."

"Alright, you do your drop offs and I will go and see him." Marian said. They all nodded and she mounted her horse and headed towards the camp.

Outlaw Camp

Marian tied her horse close the camp so it was not seen. She walked toward the door and pulled on the handle, she stood waiting for it to open, as it did it revealed a rather angry looking Robin pointing an arrow at her.

"Well if this is the reception I get, I'm not going to visit." She said walking towards him. He smiled and put down his bow.

"Sorry, I knew the gang would not be back yet and what with Allan you never can be too sure." Robin said taking her in his arms, winced slightly but did not make a sound he did not want her to know he was still in pain. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too." She sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling wonderful." He held her close but bent his neck to find her lips. He kissed her tenderly. "Now that you're here." She smiled with delight and kissed him again. Many kisses later they finally pulled away.

"You've been fletching." She said looking at his bed.

"Yes, but not very successfully." He looked annoyed. "I have not fletched my own arrows for quite some time. I am rusty."

"Well I'm sure you'll get better with all the practice you're going to get." Marian smirked at him, Robin groaned at her knowing she was winding him up. His eyes lightened with delight.

"Hmm, I can think of better things I'd like to practice with you here. Something we haven't practiced in a while." He smiled, taking her hand and pulling her close. All his pain had taken a side line to the passion building inside him. "And we definitely haven't practised it in my camp." He held close and kissed her passionately. Marian groaned in delight at his sudden ambush.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest." Marian murmured not wanting him to stop.  
"Oh, I'm planning on being in bed." He grinned devilishly around her mouth. His hand started to roam her back and the bottom.

"What about the gang?" she ran his hands through his hear gripping on to his strands pulling his mouth closer.

"They won't be back for hours." He murmured around her mouth. Marian's passion matched Robin's perfectly, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Robin held her to his body, never breaking their kiss as he moved them towards her bed. He bumped into the bed as she started to pull at the laces on his trousers, once they were loose she pushed them from his waist and they fell to the floor. Robin did the same with Marian's skirt and he made light work pulling of her bodice and shirt so she was stood before him in only her underwear. Robin drew in his breath, he'd never get used to seeing her like his. "Marian you are so beautiful." He breathed pulling her into his arms kissing her passionately once again. She pulled his shirt over his head.

"Only one?" she asked, he nodded.

"The other is drying." He answered simply. He removed the remaining of her clothing and she did the same till their naked bodies began to combine as one. He picked her up and laid her gently on his bunk before moving over to top of her hovering above her. He pulled the cover over the top of them, then began to kiss her slowly and passionately, first her lips, then he moved down her neck, her shoulders and then resting on her collarbone. One hand was holding up his body weight, whilst the other expertly groped and fondled the body he had come to know so well.

"Robin please." She begged breathless. He found her lips again.  
"I love you Marian." He murmured into her lips.  
"I love you too." Marian groaned, as Robin lowered himself to melt against Marian's body as they became one.

Marian was lay on top of Robin, perfectly content. Robin was making small circles on the small of her back and every so often he would plant a gentle kiss on her hair while she lay on his chest listening to his heart return to its steady rhythm.

"We should get up." Robin whispered, not wanting to move but knowing that the gang would be back soon and not wanting Much to discover them like this was more than enough motivation for movement.

"Hmm. We never seem to have enough time." Marian sighed moving from his chest to sit up next to him. Robin sat up as well, looking into her eyes, wishing all the sadness away.

"Marian, we will be together soon. I promise." Robin whispered tenderly. He raised a hand to her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb. He placed a gentle kiss on the other one and smiled at her. "I love you." Marian returned his smile with one of her own.

"I love you too." She said. Robin rose from the bunk satisfied that Marian was no longer upset.

"Robin, does Much always cook for you all?" She asked wrapped in Robin's blanket. Robin was tying the laces on his trousers as he turned and looked at her.

"Yes, why?" Robin asked confused by her question.

"Well seen as I'm here, why don't we cook for a change? Give him a night off." She suggested. Robin smiled at her, she was always so thoughtful."

"That is a fantastic idea. Although I'm not much of a cook Marian." He confessed. She smiled at him now.  
"It's alright, I will teach you." Robin was fully clothed now and she stood facing him in his blanket. Seeing her like that made his passion ignite once again.  
"Marian you really should get dressed." He said.

"Why is that?" She asked walking slowly across to him wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her lips to his. He moaned at her sudden passionate assault, he pulled away to stop himself.

"Because, either I'll lose a finger chopping vegetables or we won't get round to chopping vegetables at all and then Much would complain." He said smiling affectionately at her then moved away to pull some vegetables out of a chest. Marian smiled and then turned to get dressed.

When she returned to the make shift kitchen Robin had got a board, a pot and some vegetables, he also pulled out a pigeon Much had shot that morning.

"So it really isn't squirrel." Marian laughed.

"Only when we are lucky that Much or I have shot something." Robin said seriously. He turned his eyes to hers. "So what do I do?" She grabbed the knife from his belt turned it in her hand and then the wooden handle to him.

"Do you know how to breast a pigeon?" Marian asked. Robin nodded and started work on the pigeon. Marian began to chop the vegetables. Maria throw the vegetables in the pot of water which was boiling and Robin added the pigeon after he had chopped it into small pieces. Marian added some flour and salt to the pot and stirred it.

"It smells good." Robin smiled at her.

"I hope it tastes good." She smiled. As Marian continued to stir the casserole, the door to camp opened and the gang walked in.  
"Did you have a good day?" Robin asked as they dropped the empty bags.

"Yes, all done." Will replied. "Something smells good." He added.

"Marian has cooked us dinner." Robin said.

"Marian. You cooked. Well… well… thank you." Much stammered obviously shocked.

"You're welcome Much. It's ready."

"Great let's eat." Robin cheered, all traces of any pain he had been feeling earlier that day were gone.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Months had passed since Marian had been discovered as the night-watchman and Robin had rescued the queen mother. Winter was fast approaching which meant Robin's birthday was also fast approaching. She wondered what she should get for him but remember the conversation they had been having a few nights before.

_Marian was sat in the room sowing. After Allan had burnt her Night-Watchman disguise she struggled with things to do in the evening, it had been like that for the past month. There was a gentle knock on the door and then it opened. Robin quickly darted inside and shut it behind him. Marian jumped from her chair to rush into his arms. Robin welcomed her embrace, it had been far too long since he had seen her. _

_"__I've missed you," he murmured into her hair. Marian pulled her head back lifting her chin for a kiss, Robin smiled at his forward betrothed but happily obliged. He steadily walked them back to a chair, he sat down pulling Marian down onto his lap and resumed kissing her again. Marian was wearing her robe again as she did most nights since Robin had been coming to call. "I really appreciate this robe Marian." He whispered tenderly. Marian wriggled seductively in his lap, making Robins passion rise even more. _

_"__I've missed you too." Marian finally remembered his first statement. "Where have you been?" _

_"__There's been illness in Locksley and wadlow. They are all better now though and we've also been building a new food store after Allan showed Gisborne where the other one was." _

_"__Busy little outlaw." She smiled. Robin smiled and began kissing her again._

_"__How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you for months." Robin asked._

_"__It's been a week but I'm fine." _

_"__Good." He squeezed her gently enjoying the feel of her on his lap and in his arms._

_"__Robin."_

_"__Yes."  
"It's your birthday soon." _

_"__Is it?" _

_"__You know it is." Marian laughed slapping him playfully on his shoulder. She grew serious again. "What do you want me to get for you?" _

_"__Nothing my love. I don't need presents, I see you and the villagers happy and that's all I need." Robin smiled lifting her in his arms as he moved to the bed. He gently laid her down and then discarded his boots and clothes before jumping into bed the other side of her._

_"__No Robin I want to get you something. Anything." She said. Robin though for a moment, should he ask her now. He sighed and ventured into the depth._

_"__Well, there is one thing more than anything in the world."_

_"__Yes go on." Marian encouraged. Robin blew the air out of his cheeks, why was this so hard, she had already said yes once. _

_"__Marian, the only thing I want for my birthday is… to have you as my wife." Robin's words came out so fast Marian only just heard him._

_"__What?" She gasped surprised. He sat up from his leaning position and took hold of her hands, he looked down at them as he gently stroked them. His eyes looked up and locked on her beautiful blue ones. His eyes so sincere they took Marian's breathe away. Robin sighed and continued. _

_"__Marian, we face death so many times, and have cheated it countless, every time I walk out of this door it may be the last time I see and I don't want it to be. We have so much left to give to each other and I don't want to wait anymore." He stopped talking shaking his head. "I want you by my side every morning when I wake and every night when I go to sleep. I want you to be able to help people without hiding and I want to be able to hold you without hiding Marian. I have waited years to tell the world how much I love you and I don't want to wait anymore. You don't deserve to have to wait anymore." Robin searched her eyes for any trace of what she was thinking. "Marian the only thing I want for my birthday, is to marry you and have to living with me in the forest." _

_"__Yes." She whispered. Robin's eyes shot from her hands. _

_"__Yes?" Robin asked almost unbelieving. _

_"__Of course Robin, I don't want us to wait either. I know I said when the king came home but who knows when that will be." Marian smiled at him. Robin's eyes were glassy with tears as he smiled. "But who will marry us?" She asked. _

_"__I will find someone Marian, I priest that I trust. How about the day after my birthday?" Robin asked her, his joy so bright she was sure he was radiating. Marian nodded smiling and Robin laughed, drawing her into his arms. Robin held her tight to his chest._

_"__I love you Robin of Locksley." She whispered. _

_"__I love you too. My wife." Marian pulled her head away and looked into his eyes. "Well nearly." He shrugged and they began to melt into one._


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone! So I thought I should let you know that I have finished this story and have began my next, we are only a few chapters from the end. **

**Thanks **

**Jess**

Chapter 35

Nottingham Castle

The leaves had long disappeared from the trees and the nights were quickly drawing in, it was early October now and it was already cold for the time of year. Marian found herself wearing more layers of clothing then she normally would this time of year, however she had been feeling ill these past few days. She had been dizzy and light headed, she just assumed it was from lack of sleep, for that seemed to happen most nights when Robin came to call she walked down the corridor not feeling well at all. Air, fresh Sherwood air was all she needed, she would go for a ride and deliver the extra clothes for the gang which she had collected. Marian turned on her heel and made her way back to her room only to find herself face to face with Guy.

"Marian." He said when she nearly bumped into him.

"Hello Guy, how are you?" She asked politely.

"Marian, I am going to be away from the castle for a few days."  
"Why where are you going?" She asked. He ignored her question.

"I need to ensure that the night watchman business is over."

"Yes of course, but where are you going?"

"The Abbott of Rufford has collected more money. I am going to collect it." Gisborne said flippantly.

"When do you leave?"

"Today, I will be back in a few days' time. Stay in the castle." He ordered.

"Yes of course. Have a safe journey." She smiled to him and then he walked past her in search of Allan. She watched him walk away and then headed back to her room for a sleep, she would wait until he was gone and then head into the forest to tell Robin about Guy's plans and to give him the clothes, but for now with her head spinning she decided rest would do her well.

Deeper into the castle Gisborne spurs could be heard on the stone floors as he made his way towards Allan.

"Allan, wake up." He said shoving his man. Allan lifted sleepy eyes onto Gisborne.

"Alright Giz." He said pushing himself from his resting place in the window.

"Late night at the trip?" Gisborne asked.  
"Something like that."

"Well deal with it." Gisborne sneered obviously not caring. "I am going to Rufford to collect the money, I need you to watch Marian. Make sure she doesn't leave the castle, especially at night."

"What you want me to follow her around all day?" Allan asked, he was not a baby sitter.

"Do whatever you need to do, just look after her."

Later that afternoon, Marian awoke from her nap feeling much better and now she was hungry. She opened her door with the bag of clothes over her shoulder two find two guards at her door.  
"What do you think you are doing here?" She demanded as the guards turned to look at her.

"Orders, mi'lady." One of them answered.

"From whom?"

"Me." Allan said arriving around the corner. "Alright you two can go." He said and nodded his head in the direction behind him.

"I do not need a baby sitter."

"Good cause I anit no baby sitter, look Marian I am just following orders and mine are to keep you in the castle."

"I am not under arrest you can't keep me here."

"Giz wants me to look after you and that's what I'm going to do."

"Well you can look after me when I'm in the castle, but you will not stop me leaving."

"Fine, im coming with you."

"You really want to ride with me through the forest?" Marian raised her eyebrows at him. She saw a concerned look pass over his face, no, no, he definitely didn't want to feel Robin's arrow, or knife or sword again.

"Be back before sundown or I send an army to look for you." He said defeated.

"Thank you Allan, you're a true friend."

"Yeah, tell your boyfriend that would ya." She smiled at him and then headed in the direction of the stables.

Outlaw camp

"So we have drop offs at Nottingham, Nettlestone, Locksley and Knighton today." Robin said handing out the bags to everyone. "Will, Djaq and John you handle Nottingham and Nettlestone, me and Much will do Locksley and Knighton." Everyone nodded in agreement and then the sound of a gong rang throughout the camp.

"The trap." Much said stating the obvious.

"Well, let's go and greet our new visitor." Robin smiled cheerily.

Sherwood Forest

"ROBIN!" Marian shouted from her place in the trees, she had been like this before but had not remembered it in this place before. They must have moved there trap.

Robin and his gang emerged from the forest, Robin laughing merrily at Marian hanging in a tree again.  
"Robin, get me down." She said again.

"Sorry did I forget to tell you we moved the trap." Robin laughed.

"You will pay, now let me down." Robin was not finished yet.  
"But you look so good up there."

"Robin of Locksley if you do not let me down this instant I swear." Marian scowled at him. Robin laughing nodded his head to Will who released Marian to the floor quickly. Everyone expected the punch to Robin's stomach including Robin, they were all surprised when it didn't come, Marian was preoccupied with trying to stand up straight. She felt sick, she needed to be sick. She scrambled up the bank to hide behind a tree and then the contents of her stomach made their way up through her body and she was violently sick. Robin still in shock hadn't moved, but when heard her retching he quickly moved to her side.

"Marian. Are you alright?" He said rubbing small circles on her back as she bent over and supported herself with the tree.

"Go away." She said trying to push him, "I don't want you to see this."

"Don't be silly, in sickness and in health. Remember?" He said. She retched again more stomach contents spilling onto the floor.

"We are not married yet." She whispered leaning herself against the tree when she was sure she was done.

"I'm practicing." HE smiled too her. "How am I doing?"

"Terribly," She laughed, "You shouldn't trap your wife in a tree." She was feeling much better.

"Where would be the fun in that?" He asked glad she was clearly feeling better. "Now was there a purpose to your visit or were you just passing through."

"No I have some things for you." She said and went to retrieve her horse from Will.

"To the camp?" Robin suggested to everyone. They all nodded and followed Robin to the camp.

Outlaw camp

Marian tied her horse to a tree near the camp entrance and then untied her bag of presents to take inside. She placed it in the middle of the camp to see the confusion cross everyone's faces.

"What is this?" Robin asked.

"It is presents, for all of you. There should be something to fit everyone even John." Marian smiled proudly. "It's colder already this year and I did not want you all to get cold during the winter months."

"Wow, thanks Marian." Much was clearly delighted as he made his way to the bag pulling out cloaks and jumpers, there were scarfs and even some hats. They looked extremely pleased. Robin made his way over to Marian, he stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her back resting it on her waist.

"Thank you." He whispered. "It is just what they needed." He bent is neck and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You're welcome. But don't forget some are for you as well." She scolded knowing he would dish out to his gang and villagers before himself.

"Yes I know, I know." He said smiling down at her. "So are you going back to the castle now?" Robin asked hoping he had some more time with her.

"I was actually planning on paying a visit to Knighton." She said.  
"Excellent myself and Much were just on our way there, we can walk with you. Can't we Much?" Robin said raising his voice so his friend could here.

"Of course," Much smiled, he liked having Marian with them sometimes. It was like the old gang was back together.

"Right lets go then." Robin said as the gang grabbed their bags again and headed in the direction of their villages.

Knighton

Marian sat in Sophia's house watching out the window as Robin and Much made the rounds around the village. She smiled as Robin spoke to every single villager.

"So when are you marrying him?" Adam asked coming in from the village.  
"Adam." Sophia scolded.

"It's alright Sophia." Marian said.

"So come on then."  
"The day after his birthday." Marian sighed obviously content. "If he can find a priest." She added.

"Well the priest in Locksley speaks nothing but good words of Robin." Adam said.  
"Really?" Marian asked her eyes sparkling with delight. She jumped from her chair and ran into Knighton. "Robin." She shouted. He span around at the sound of her voice. He left the house he was at and met her in the yard.

"What?" He said concerned, she was ecstatic Robin wondered what had happened.

"Robin, Robin." She was practically bouncing. He held her wrists trying to calm her.  
"Marian what is it?" He said laughing.

"The priest at Locksley. He is your supporter."

"Really? How do you know?" he asked, now understanding why she was so happy.

"Adam told me, he says he speaks of your often and it's nothing but good words."

"That's fantastic." Robin beamed, he lifted her up and span her round. She began giggling. Robin had never seen her so happy. "I am going to Locksley today. I will speak with him."

"I have one more thing to tell you."

"Yes."

"Gisborne, he has headed to Rufford to collect more money from the Abbott." Robin's eyes darkened, he hadn't told Marian or anyone, but sometimes his muscles and joints still ached from that day of the racking. "He will be passing back through with money in a few days' time."

"Good work Marian. Now I have to go, I'll visit you later once I have spoken with the priest." Robin smiled, he gently placed her on the floor and kissed her gently. Sophia watched from her window and smiled lovingly, she was happy for Marian, lord knows her ladyship needed some happiness. Robin pulled away. "I'll see you later." He whispered and then headed off to collect Much and then on to Locksley. Marian turned and found her horse, she gave a quick wave to Sophia and Adam and then headed in the direction of Nottingham.

Locksley

Robin and Much could freely walk around without a hood, Gisborne was at Rufford and is men were nowhere to be seen.

"Here Much, take the food and money, hand it out. I need to go and speak to the priest."  
"Why?" Much asked.

"I have important things I need to discuss." Robin said. Much nodded and took the bag from Robin, whilst he headed towards the church.

Robin stepped inside, he was cautious, last time he stepped in a church it had ended badly. He missed Locksley church being able to pray in public. She smiled at the thought that one day he would marry Marian here, but for now his forth coming wedding had to be in the forest.

"Robin of Locksley?" A voice came from behind him.

"Brother William?" Robin could not believe his eyes, his old priest stood before him, the same on who had followed him to the holy land. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Acre?"

"I was until recent," The priest explained, "I had enough of the bloodshed and I had heard of the state of England, I wanted to return to see it for myself." Robin nodded understanding.

"And how are your finding Nottingham?"

"God forsaken." Brother William was honest. Robin again nodded.

"Well William, I am glad to see it is you stood before me. I have a favour to ask of you."

"Go on."

"There is a very special lady who I wish to wed."

"Lady Marian?" William asked, Robin nodded.

"It needs to happen in the forest,"

"That can be arranged."

"And as quietly as possible."

"Robin, I would be delighted to marry you and Marian. After everything I saw when you were growing up and everything I heard from you in the holy land. It would be my honour." William smiled. "When?"

"13th of October?" Robin asked.

"I will make a note." William smiled again. "Congratulations Robin." William pulled Robin into a brotherly embrace. Robin left the church and went in search of Much.

Nottingham Castle

Marian was asleep in her bed when Robin made his way into her room, she had fallen asleep reading as the book lay across her chest and she still had her robe on. Robin smiled, it was his turn to put her to bed. He picked up the book and placed it on the bedside table, he pulled the covers back gently and carefully removed her robe. Marian began to stir and she woke to see Robins shinning eyes looking down at her.

"Sorry, I'm not as good at this as you." Robin whispered.

"You were nearly there," she laughed gently raising her hand to his cheek, he greatly received her touch. He made quick work of taking of his clothes and then jumping into bed beside her.

"Marian I have fantastic news." He smiled pulling her into his arms.

"Yes."

"Pick yourself a wedding dress Marian. We are getting married." Robin beamed. Marian gasped.  
"Really? We can trust the priest."

"He is my old priest and he followed me to the holy land. I trust him with my life."

"Good." Marian beamed. "Robin."

"mmm."  
"We are getting married." She smiled.

"Yes, yes we are." He picked her up from the bed and span them around the room. She giggled and he laughed, both of them ecstatically happy. He lowered her in his arms holding her naked body close to his. He lifted her chin to kiss her passionately.

"I love you Marian."  
"I love you too Robin." Robin lifted her once again, he moved them to the bed and gently laid her down. He moved to hover over her, she wrapped her arms and legs around his body and pulled him into her body.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sherwood Forest

Daniel and Mark were sitting in the tree above the great north road with a small bow and a few arrows each. After they had spotted Gisborne on the outskirts they had sprinted back to tell Robin, now Robin had them sat in a tree to fire arrows at the floor. Daniel was pleased to help Robin.

Robin was hidden behind another tree, the rest of the gang dotted around. Daniel had told him there were only 4 guards and Gisborne, easy for his gang. Will and Djaq were stood either side of the track, the plan was simple, so simple they were worried it wouldn't work. Robin could hear the sound of hooves and a cart. He peered from behind the tree and saw the cart approaching. As the cart got closer he drew the attraction of the boys in the tree. They saw him and nodded and loaded their bows.

Robin stepped out from behind the tree and stood in the middle of the road. The cart stopped.

"Hood." The main guard shouted, then a shower of arrows rained down on the guards. "Get back, get out of here."

Gisborne was sat a top of his horse not to be deterred. He jumped down from his horse and drew his sword.

"Very good Hood, but I don't scare easily and I don't see your friends around to help you."

"I don't need my friends to beat you." Robin sneered drawing his own sword. He wanted to fight Gisborne and almost hoped he would miss their string so he could, but it was dangerous for his gang. Gisborne let out and angry roar and charged towards him. As he approached Robin, Djaq and Will pulled on either end of the string they were holding and sent Gisborne hurtling over the top as it caught around his ankles. Gisborne ended face first in the mud and Little John soon appeared and pressed his knee into his back whilst Much began to tie him up.

"Djaq, Will grab the money." Robin said sheathing his sword, happy with how well the plan had gone. "See Gisborne, the forest isn't a place for everyone, many things to trip over you never can be too careful." Robin sneered at Gisborne. Guy roared and tried to shake his holders but Much and John held tight. Djaq and Will made light work of filling the bags and soon were ready to leave.

"Put him in the cart and send it on its way. See if they knew their way home." Robin said picking up the money, John and Much threw Gisborne into the cart and set it on its way. "Nice work." Robin smiled and headed towards the camp carrying one bag whilst handing the other to Will. Daniel and Mark jumped from the tree to follow.

"Robin." Daniel shouted running up behind them.  
"Daniel, Mark, I forgot about you two! How could I when you played your part so well." Robin said shocked with himself.

"Thank you Master Robin." Mark smiled.

"Can you get yourselves back or do you want me to take you?" Robin asked.

"No we will be fine." Daniel finally spoke. Mark and Daniel turned and started walking towards the orphanage. Robin smiled as the boys walked away, Marian really had taught him well.

Locksley orphanage

Marian rode up to the outside of the orphanage, dismounted and tied up her horse. She knocked on the door and one of the sisters opened the door.

"Hello Lady Marian."

"Hello Sister Elizabeth, how are you?" Marian asked stepping into the orphanage.

"Yes I am well thank you. The boys are well also."

"That's great news, where is he?"

"He's out with Robin I believe."  
"What?" Marian asked surprised.

"Yes, Daniel and Mark left this morning saying Robin Hood needed their help." Just as Sister Elizabeth said this the two boys walked through the big door laughing and shoving each other.

"Mother." Daniel shouted when he saw Marian, he ran over to her and she bent down to received his hug.  
"Where have you been?" She asked kindly.

"We've been helping Robin Hood." He smiled to her.

"Doing what?"

"I mustn't say we promised Robin we wouldn't."

"I see. Well come on lets go get some food." Marian smiled to him and took his hand leading him toward the mess hall. Marian would speak with Robin later.

Marian left the orphanage after eating with the boys and the sisters, she said her good byes and mounted her horse and headed to find Robin.

Sherwood Forest

Robin was stalking through the forest looking for something to shoot for dinner that night. He couldn't believe how well the plan had gone and they deserved to celebrate. Pigeon was good and so was the occasional boar that he brought home, but today as a thank you he wanted deer. He was completely caught off guard when a voice rang out behind him.  
"Robin of Locksley you really do have something to answer for." He span around when he recognised the voice, to find a furious yet still beautiful Marian stood before him.

"Wow Marian you look ravishing when you're angry." He said in his most seductive voice.

"Don't try it Locksley!" She shouted furious with him. "I am not one of the girls who drool all over you and hang on you every word. Do not treat me like on."

"Marian when you look at me like this you really can see into my soul."

"Ugghh do you ever take anything serious?"

"Yes, im serious about you."

"Robin stop it." Marian said turning away from him, she hated it when he was like this. He was shocked something was really eating her.

"Ok im sorry, what have I done?" He asked sincerely trying to touch her arm. She pulled her arm away and span around to face him.

"How dare you involve Daniel in your hair brained schemes?" She shouted at him. "Do you not think he had enough danger the last time he got caught up with you?"

"Marian I…"

"You what Robin? You'll keep him safe, promise nothing will happen to him. He is a boy Robin not a member of your gang." She began to cry. Robin stared at her with wide eyes, this was uncharacteristic for Marian. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Marian I'm sorry." He offered. "You know I wouldn't involve the boys unless I could be sure they were completely safe."

"I want him to be safe." She sobbed.

"I know, I know I promise I will look after him." He said, he pulled her from his shoulder to look into her eyes, he held her chin up and kissed her tenderly.

"I know you will, I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted." Marian smiled at him. "Thank you Robin."

"Marian are you alright?" Robin asked, confused by her sudden change in emotions.

"Yes, yes I'm quite alright." She smiled putting her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"Are…" He was interrupted by Marian's lips crashing down upon his, he moaned in surprise as their kiss deepened, he pushed her gently against a tree, pinning her body between his and the tree. Marian moaned as his lips moved from hers to make their way down her neck. He gently pulled down the sleeve on the beautiful green dress revealing her shoulder as he placed gentle kisses and nibbles on it.

"Robin." She gasped she felt like she was about to swoon. "Robin stop." She gasped, clinging to him. He immediately pulled away taking her face in his hands, he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Marian."

"It's alright." She smiled to him, "I just don't feel well."

"Come on, lets get to camp so Djaq can take a look at you." He said taking her hand.  
"No Robin, I'm fine really." She said trying hard to stand up without falling.  
"I don't think you're fine." Robin said pulling her along. Marian couldn't move anymore.

"Robin." She whispered. He turned around just in time to catch her as she fell towards him.

"Marian." He gasped holding her in his arms. "Nothing wrong. Yeah right." He shifted her in his arms and began carrying her to the camp.

Outlaw camp

"Djaq." Robin shouted opening the door. "Djaq."

"Oh no, Marian." Much gasped, "Robin what happened?"  
"I don't know. She is sick." Robin said out of breathe.

"Here put her on the bunk." Djaq said clearing room for him to put her down. Robin laid her gently on the bunk and then straightened catching his breath.

"Marian." Djaq said shaking her. "Marian."  
"Mmm." Marian said slowly opening her eyes.

"Marian what's wrong?" Djaq said she had found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing Djaq. Honestly I'm fine but I am quite hungry." Marian said smiling at Djaq. Robin seemed relieved and handed Marian some bread they had picked up earlier that morning. Djaq did not seem convinced something was going on but she wasn't sure what.

"Come on let's get you back to the castle." Robin said offering his hand. Marian nodded rose from the bed and followed him to her find her horse.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Nottingham Castle

Marian rose from the bed early hours of the morning and ran to the bowl that was in her room. She emptied the contents of her stomach and slumped against the wall next to it. Robin had stirred when he felt her leave the bed and now was sitting looking up at her. Most nights when he would stay she would wake in the morning feeling sick.

"Marian, please let me take you to a physician." He said worried for his future wife's health.

"No Robin I am fine. I feel brilliant now." She said rising from the floor to join him in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Marian, this isn't normal."  
"Robin, please." She pleaded with him, tears starting to brim in her eyes. Robin looked to see tears streaming down her face.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked completely confused, she was never like this something was really wrong with her and now for a little over a week she had been ill.

"Because you won't listen to me." She sobbed.

"Sshh, it's alright. If you don't want to go I won't make you." Robin soothed. He held her too his chest gently rubbing her back and then the bells rang 4. "Time to go." He sighed. Marian moved from his chest all traces of tears gone, he looked down at her. "It's only a few days until your birthday." Marian smiled to him knowing what followed after his birthday.

"That means its only one extra day until our wedding." Robin smiled back to her. He leaned across the bed having dressed himself and kissed her passionately. "I cannot wait to marry you Marian."

"I can't wait either." She sighed, relishing his touch, lately she had been going from completely contented to severely aroused in a blink of an eye. She pulled his face down to her again and their lips met. Robin moaned with pleasure. She pushed her weight onto him and rolled them over so she was straddling Robin. Robin's hands began to explore her back. She continued to kiss him her tongue exploring his mouth. Marian could feel Robin arousal growing as well. He pulled back staring at her with wide eyes.

"Marian, I really should be going." He whispered.

"You said so yourself the nights are longer." She whispered covering his mouth again. "It will be dark for hours." She moved her mouth to his cheek and then down his neck nibbling as she went, Robin gasped squeezing her body tighter to his. Marian gasped as she felt him she quickly pulled his shirts over his head, Robin sat up with her still in his lap pulling her body closer to his burying his head in her neck. Marians head lolled backwards with delight. She shifted in his lap as he lay back down and she quickly pulled his trousers down. Robin's head was swimming from Marian's sudden passion, he completely lost himself when they became one.

Marian was singing as she strolled through the castle corridors. Allan was sat in an alcove and laughed to himself.

"Having a nice day." He asked Marian, as she walked passed him. Marian jumped and immediately stopped singing.

"You scared me." She said turning to face him.  
"IM not surprised. Look Marian be careful." Allan warned.

"Why?"

"The sheriff has noticed a change in you, he's not as gullible as Gisborne Marian. If you start prancing up and down these corridors his suspicious is only going to grow. He doesn't believe that you and Robin aren't having something to do with each other."

"How do you know?" Marian asked suddenly concerned.

"I overheard him and Gisborne talking, and just so you know, from today onwards there is always going to be a guard on a post, no change over anymore. He needs to be careful." Marian gasped at Allan's statement and then began to cry, even she did really understand why she was, leaving Allan even more confused.

"Hey, don't cry." He said rubbing her arm. "You just need to be more careful." Marian sobbing worsened, Allan stood opened mouthed, and he awkwardly pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder getting tears all down the front. "Marian come on don't cry. Look it will all be ok." Marian lifted her eyes to his.

"You think so?" Marian asked sounding like a small child.

"Yeah sure." Allan said. "Now go ride your horse or something."

"Thank you Allan." She smiled and continued down the corridor.

"Marian."  
"Sir Guy."

"You've been crying." He said.

"Yes, I stubbed my toe on my door." Marian replied smiling, she suddenly grew faint. "Guy." She mumbled before she fell to the floor.

She awoke in her room to find Gisborne and the Sheriff's physician leaning over her.

"Marian, Marian I bought you a physician." Gisborne said as Marian sat up.

"No, no need." Marian refused. "I'm quite alright."

"Well I will be the one to judge that." Blight piped. "Sir Guy, if you will excuse us." Sir Guy nodded and left the room.

"Give me your hand, mi'lady." Blight said. Marian held her hand up and blight examined it, pressing into certain points. "Now your foot." Marian kicked of her boot and held her foot in the air. Again Blight examined it. "Hmm all seems normal here." He poked her breast.

"Ow." Marian yelped. "How dare you?" She scorned wanting to slap the man.

"Hmmm, tell me my dear are your breast always so tender."

"Well I don't know, I'm not normally subjected to such poking."

"When did you last have your monthly purge?" Blight asked.

"That is none of your business."

"Are you expecting it soon?"

"Yes, yes." Marian said.

"Very good, once it happens it should all right itself." Blight said happy. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Gisborne on the other side. "The patient will be fine, everything should right itself in a few days. Just rest and recuperation."

"Good, thank you Blight." Gisborne said. "Marian are you alright?" He asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes I'm quite well thank you." Marian smiled. "I would just like some rest."

"Of course I will leave you to it." Gisborne shut the door and walked down the corridor. Marian sat on the edge of her bed, she tried to remember when she was due and she was sure it was a week ago, she was late and she was never late. She need to visit Sophia.

Knighton

"Hello Lady Marian." Sophia said opening the door to Marian. Marian stepped inside and gave Sophia a hug.

"Hello Sophia, how are you?" Marian asked.

"Im quite well, how can I help you?" Sophia asked. Marian took a breath she couldn't just blurt out what she was thinking she would need to find a tactic.

"Well as you know, I and Robin are getting married in a few days." Marian said.

"Yes, Mark and Adam are so excited." Sophia smiled. "I've actually made you a lovely dress." Sophia said. "Would you like to see it?"

"Of course." Marian beamed. Sophia walked into the next room and then bought out a beautiful gown. It was white and covered in lace with a beautiful long train. The lace was in the pattern of the blossoms on the tree outside Locksley and Sophia had even crafted a vale to match. Marian fingered at the lace, it was beautiful, and she began to well up.

"Oh Sophia it's beautiful."

"I made it for your first wedding to Robin, you haven't changed shape much at all. Would you like to try it on?" Marian nodded, she swallowed and headed towards the back room. When she emerged Sophia gasped. "Oh Marian you look beautiful and it fits perfectly." She smiled. The door opened and Adam walked in. He gasped when he saw Marian stood in her beautiful white dress before him.

"Wow Marian, you look absolutely stunning. Robin is a lucky man." Adam sighed. "I'll leave you to it." Marian smiled to him and then turned to go back to the room to take the dress off and Adam went back out into the village.

Marian emerged in her ordinary clothes again and sat in the chair by the fire. "Why didn't you give it to me for Gisborne's wedding?" Marian asked.

"It didn't feel right. I made it for you and Robin and I always hoped that maybe that wedding wouldn't happen and this one would." Sophia smiled. "And I was right to hope." Marian smiled sadly. "Marian what's wrong?"

"What if I'm not a good wife?" Marian asked. "What if I don't do things right or when we go to court I don't fit in. When the king returns I'll be a countess. What if I'm not worthy?" Marian sighed sadly.

"Marian, there is nobody more worthy of that man's love and of the title you will gain. You are a beautiful person inside and out." Sophia smiled.

"Sophia, how did you know when you were carrying child?" Marian asked quickly. Sophia looked quite shocked.

"Well you miss your monthly purge is the start and your normally sick in the mornings, you can be dizzy." Sophia said. "Why do you ask?"

"I just worry that when the time comes I won't know."

"Don't worry Marian, you are going to be a fine wife. Sophia smiled.

"Thank you, Sophia. I best get back."

"Alright. When you need the dress you can come back for it." Marian nodded and walked towards her horse. She mounted the horse and sat in the saddle, Marian placed a hand over her stomach.

"Well we had better tell daddy about you at some point." She whispered to her belly and then headed back for Nottingham. Sophia had been stood in her window watching and she smiled to herself, she knew Lady Marian far too well to be fooled by her act, Sophia knew.


End file.
